


Architecture

by Bolontiku



Series: Architecture [1]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Young Bucky Barnes gets the job of his dreams, struggling to get a handle on his home, work, and love life he’s unsure about his new boss and what will come of this.





	1. Chapter 1

*****

Bucky hurried, he nodded before he remembered the man on the other end of the line couldn’t see him, “Yes, of course I am on my way... no, it’s not my fault the train was late..well, yes you-Mr. Stark!” he huffed out of patience. 

“Listen kid, this is your last chance, I’ve done everything I can and this guy is my last pull for you, I understand things at home are not the best, I don’t want you trying to survive off a construction and quick cook salary, you got talent. Your smart and you look good, but that will only get you so far. No more fuck ups, Rogers is hard to work for but your his type he might have mercy on you. Get there now, I will give him a call. Stop, look to your left, yes the black car is there for you, get in.”

Buck fell in grateful to get out of the crowd. Tony had hung up it seemed and he wasn’t sure how to take it. Tony had been friends with his dad for the longest time, now that his dad passed he was helping Buck out. Which he was entirely grateful for, he had barely managed to graduate school, even at his young age it had been a scramble as debts started to pile up and Buck took a construction job to cover bills, the cook job was to cover what student loans he had.

Never mind being able to find a career in what he had gone to school for. Yes he had gotten his architecture degree, but these places required five years experience minimum and he had none of that, much less was he able to get it without pay.

The only reason he had this interview was cause of Tony. Bucky slumped back against the plush seat and relaxed, he couldn’t remember the last time he had relaxed. His muscles hurt and he could feel the ever present headache start up again. His stomach growled, he looked at the phone Tony had given him a week ago and closed his eyes. 4:25 pm, thanks to Tony he would get there just in time.

* * *

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose as Tony kept talking, “Stark-”

“Uh oh! I done pissed you off...”

“No, it’s not that... I just, how old is this kid?”

“Age isn’t a variable here, he’s a hard worker, smart, quick, you’ll like him I swear!”

Steve looked over the file Tony had sent him, the kid staring back at him looked like a troublemaker. The last thing he needed, still, he did owe Stark. “I’ll meet with him, he on his way?” he asked looking at his watch. 4:45 pm.

“I’m hanging up! Hire him or you’ll regret it.”

Steve let out a sigh as he hit the phone for his secretary, she stepped in quickly, “Lyra, please be a dear and get me an Americano, extra espresso, I have a feeling tonight is gonna drag on.”

The blond petite nodded and was gone in seconds. Steve got lost in his paperwork, so engrossed over the new prints he was startled when there was a knock and she came back in. “Mr. Rogers, your five o’clock is here,” she sighed setting his cup on his desk and turning to smile at the young man that stood by the door. “Come on in!” she cheered with a smile.

Bucky stepped in.

Steve grit his teeth together, now he understood what Tony had been chattering on about. Oh, he was going to get him back. The kid in front of him was just his type, fuck if he didn’t immediately think about how he could pin him down on his desk an-

“Thank you so much for meeting me!” 

Steve stared at the hand extended to him. He realized he had been staring too long as the brunette looked nervous, he moved, gripping the hand a little tighter than necessary. “Tony says a lot of good things about you.”

Stormy blue eyes widened and a light blush dusted across his cheeks, that jaw clinched and Steve idly wondered what noises he made- “That’s too nice of you. I believe he sent over my resume? If not, I have a paper copy,” there was that blush again, “or I could send it to you via e-mail?”

Steve sat, as did Bucky, “yes, I was just going over it.” 

Bucky liked the sound of his voice, deep and rumbly, he wished Tony had warned him about what a fucking stud this guy was, but it didn’t matter, he would be working under him if he wanted him. Buck bit down on his bottom lip to keep his mind right, he didn’t need any distractions, not when his head ached the way it did. He wondered if it was cause of exhaustion or hunger? He couldn’t wait to get home, he could get a quick bite and then he’d get a couple hours of sleep before work at two am.

Steve looked over at him, the kid looked a little pale and his eyebrows rose when his stomach rumbled. Bucky’s face turned bright red at the noise and he chuckled, “hungry?” 

Buck nodded, “forgot to eat earlier and..” he cleared his throat as blue eyes flickered down and back up to meet his gaze. Did he just? He shook his head and smirked, there was no way this guy had just looked at his lips...he must be hallucinating. Shit, when had he eaten last?

“When can you start?”

Bucky’s mouth worked open and shut a couple times, Steve watched him with amusement and waited. “Ah?”

“One question?” he waited and Buck nodded, “at the beginning your grades were top notch, but by the time you graduated you barely made it. I’m not gonna lie here and I’ll tell it to ya straight, the only reason I agreed to see you was on account of Stark, what happened?”

Bucky dropped his gaze and took a slow breath, his headache had increased to a full blown migraine and the bright lights were starting to make him dizzy. “My dad passed away, I had to take up another job to make payments and take care of my family. Siblings and ma, the medical bills that racked up cause he was in the hospital for so long... add in the expense for the funeral and it’s a big bill.”

Steve stared at him, assessing him, “you seem like someone that wants to work, Stark vouched for you, your teachers had nothing but good things to say. Test scores were absolutely amazing, don’t make me regret this. You start within the week, I will put you with Banner to start. Help him with his project and we’ll see what we can do for you.” He slid a file over to him and Bucky took it, “that outlines your starting pay, you will have benefits and all the extras, if you last we’ll see about a 401k at a later date?”

Bucky didn’t dare move, if he did he would wake up. That’s what this was a fuckin dream, there was no way this was real. Shit with this pay he could quit both jobs and pay off his immediate and most pressing debts in a few months. “Holy fuck,” the words fell from his lips softly.

Lips Steve was watching, this kid with his soft looks and sinful lips, “excuse me?”

Bucky jolted and he looked like a deer in headlights, “AHHHhhh!! I’m sorry!” he exclaimed, “my mouth...got away from me, I swear that I will work hard and be the best sir!!”

Steve chuckled and shook his head, he could only imagine the dirty words that he could make fall out of that pretty mouth if he- “Please,” he smiled brightly reigning in his wayward thoughts, “call me Steve.”

“Steve,” the kid hummed sending a jolt of pleasure through him, “everyone calls me Bucky!”

Steve was impressed with how well he kept his composure, damned proud he was. He stood, indicating the meeting was at an end and so did the kid, though he wobbled slightly. “Alright?” he asked eyes narrowing on him, he was a little too pale, he caught his hand in his once again.

Bucky laughed lightly, “yeah, Yes!” he cleared his throat as he saw double of Steve. He swallowed, “uhm, yes sir, uhm Steve. I’m great! So I start....?”

Steve watched him for a second, he could tell the kid wasn’t feeling well, “did you need to sit down Bucky?” God he could listen to him talk all day, Bucky grinned waving a hand. Steve felt his face heat at the words the kid had just uttered, he guessed he hadn’t meant to say it as he seemed to be waiting for an answer. “Friday, bright and early, be here at seven am.”

Bucky took a fortifying breath and beamed his best smile at the tall blond in front of him, “thank you so much sir, uh Steve!”

Steve watched the kid scoot out of the room and sat back down. He reached for his cup when he spotted the bag sitting under the chair across from him.

* * *

Bucky let out a groan as the elevator doors slid shut, he let himself slip to the ground and held his head in his hands for a moment. He would have to make it to the car still, then hopefully make it home without passing out. Not to mention he still had to make sure the kids had done their homework and see if he could manage to fix that leak in the kitchen sink.

The brunette wobbled out of the elevator, blindly walking till he bumped into a wall. He let out a little groan as he peeked around him, he made it to the lobby at least, straight ahead he could reach the doors, then out into the street. God, please don’t let him pass out at his new job before he even started!!

Steve smiled as he stepped off the elevator, glad he had been able to catch up to him, “Bucky!” he called as the kid reached the doors, he turned and Steve knew it wasn’t good. “Hey!!” he cried out dropping Buck’s bag and rushing forwards just as he pitched towards the floor. “Jesus...how does such a small guy like you weigh so damned much?!” he groaned as he caught him and slowly lowered him to the ground, looking up as his security came round the counter. He easily ordered them around and growled as he lifted the kid in his arms. 

Strike his original comment, this kid weighed less than a fucking feather! “When was the last time you ate kid?!”


	2. Chapter 2

*****

Bucky groaned, he jerked up as panic flooded him. Where the fuck was he? What time was it? He stumbled out of bed, oh Christ! Shit! he must have fallen asleep and he pulled his phone out, blinking as the light blinded him and the pain that struck through his head made him whimper.

3:29 am

His heart skipped, fuck. He was late again. He needed to get down there, explain... explain that he hadn’t meant to fall asleep. They would understand, he stumbled out of bed, hissing when something pulled at his forearm and jerked him backwards. It was so hard and unexpected the covers wrapped around his long legs and he went down like a sack of potatoes, head bouncing off the floor.

He just couldn’t win. 

He let out a small whimper afraid he’d wake his sisters or ma he covered his mouth and grit his teeth even as tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

It was only then that he realized someone had been talking. He only realized it cause they got quiet, then the door opened and there was several voices talking at once.

Hands wrapped around his arms lifting him like he weighed nothing. He let out a small yelp as the thing in his arm pinched him. What the fuck was going on?

 “You fainted,” came a rough voice next to his ear.

Holy shit that voice was sinful.

“C’mon kid I’m right here,” Tony. Why was Tony at his home?

“Cause you’re not at home. Not yours at least.” Tony answered him as he was set into bed.

The rooms light came on, soft light, not his light. His light was harsh and bright, nausea hit him and Tony handed him a small can. Bucky heaved, but there was nothing to come up. He sat back as he heard someone talking, another voice, female...definitely female. He dropped his head back and groaned lightly.

Tony’s hand fell on his cheek, “fuck kid, when was the last time you ate something? AND DON’T LIE TO ME.”

Bucky grimaced at the volume, “I gotta...work...” 

Tony just held him in place, shaking his head, “no you don’t. You’re not going anywhere for the time being. Not till your better and I’d say that’ll be in four days, right in time for your first day on Monday!”

Bucky’s stomach turned, he needed to get to work. There were bills to pay, “Tony, if I get there now Joe- Mr. Johnson will understand, he’ll only cut a half day from my pay-OUCH!” bleary blue eyes looked up into clear blue one’s. “Whaa-?” his words slurred and he struggled hard to keep his head on, Bucky swore it fell off before he let the darkness take him.

“The hell did you give him!?!” Tony yelled glaring at Steve.

The blond shrugged, “doctor said he might be confused, that if he kept trying to get out of bed to give him this..” he held up the small needle. “Make him sleep,” he sighed and dumped it into the small medical bucket the doctor had left for such a thing. “He wasn’t gonna sit still and he almost pulled the IV out Tony. He is running a fever and is dehydrated, I asked Lyra to bring soup but there is no way he’s gonna be awake for the next eight hours at least.”

Tony sighed nodding, “This isn’t the best way for you to meet him.”

“I know, you keep saying what a good kid he is. I believe you,” Steve shrugged.

Tony looked over at the sleeping brunette. He had driven himself over when Steve messaged him about Bucky collapsing. His chest hurt when he saw how much weight the kid had lost and how pale he was. He had kept in touch, calling and talking to him, helping him find jobs. Bucky was always working and so he would miss interviews or run late which never ended well. 

Even this meeting- if Tony hadn’t sent the car he would have run late a half hour. He frowned, he needed to check on his mom and little sister, “can I leave him with you? His mother must be worried.”

Steve followed Tony out of the room nodding his head, “of course. You gonna come check on him?” 

Tony nodded, “he’s got family,” it was all he could say. The kid had been working so hard he had failed to take care of his well being. He grasped Steve’s arm and smiled, “take care of him for me yeah? If it interfere’s with work?”

Steve shook his head, “I can take a few days off. Bruce can step in for me.”

Tony grinned, “Banner’s a good guy, Rhodes will help I’m sure.”

* * *

 

Something cool fell on his forehead, Bucky moaned, it felt so good. He leaned into it and let out another moan. “Keep that up I might have to take advantage,” Steve hummed.

Bucky still felt a little dizzy, but he was sure it was due to the hot blond sitting next to him and slowly dragging a cool wet cloth down to the side of his face. Bucky sighed as Steve draped long fingers across his forehead. “Go ahead, even if I were completely healthy I wouldn’t complain.”

Steve chuckled, “you got spunk kid.”

“I am not a...” Bucky hissed as Steve’s hand moved down along his jaw falling at the base of his neck, “oh, God feels good!” he moaned unashamedly. It was too late to be embarrassed anyways.

Steve licked his lips, shifting in his seat, this kid, “hush and get some sleep. Gonna have my doc remove this IV,” he said quietly, knowing the kid was already falling asleep.

Bucky grinned, he couldn’t remember the last time he had slept in a bed so soft, most times he would make it home and crash on the couch. He snuggled into the covers and let himself drift into sleep.

* * *

 

Steve looked up from his paperwork, his doctor had stopped by again removing the IV and giving him more instructions on how to care for the sleeping kid in his spare bedroom. The shuffling sound stopped at the open doorway. “What are you doing up?” he asked forcing himself to keep from laughing.

Bucky stood wrapped in the comforter, dark hair sticking up in several different directions, a small pout on his lips, “J-just...” blue eyes looked at him curiously and Steve stood slowly, “where am I?” 

“Lets get you back to bed, yeah?”

Bucky took a step back, his head hurt and he was feeling dizzy again. Again? He was confused, who was this man stepping towards him? Panic set in, had he been kidnapped? Bucky knew there were men out there that would kidnap others, force them to do stuff. He backpedaled, dropping the comforter he had wrapped around himself, he had thought he was at Tony’s...this wasn’t Tony... this guy was HUGE too...

Steve moved around the desk quickly watching as the kid tripped over the cover and attempted to run away. Bucky bounced off the wall and right into the blond’s strong arms. “Hey, calm down...your running a fever.” Steve swept him up in his arms and managed to kick up the comforter and catch it easily.

Bucky stayed quiet, too exhausted to fight him. 

“Hungry?” 

The word spoken into his ear made him jump, Bucky didn’t have to answer though, his stomach went ahead and did it itself, rumbling loudly.

Steve managed to keep from laughing as he set Bucky down on his bed, “stay in bed, Lyra left soup in the fridge, I’ll go warm it up.” He held up a small pill bottle, “some Ibuprofen, take a couple. The doc stopped by with a prescription to help with the fever, take it if ya want, there’s water by the bed here,” and he was gone.

Bucky reached over and opened the bottle after eyeing it suspiciously. He looked around the room and wondered why this hot guy didn’t have a girlfriend? White walls, no pictures, sparse decoration. The closet across the way was barely open and Bucky had a feeling there was business clothes in there alone. A single wooden dresser sat next to the closet, he imagined it was full of folded clothing. 

Bucky jumped at the ringing of his phone, frantically searched for it and found it under him on the bed. A kidnapper wouldn’t leave him with his own phone?! “Yeah?! Yes?”

Tony chuckled into his ear, “hey kiddo! Feeling better?”

He nodded and found his voice, “yeah, yes!” he answered. Was he feeling better? 

“Your mom is beside herself wanna talk?”

Bucky was chatting animatedly as Steve stepped into the room holding a tray. He moved over as quietly as he could, smiling when those dark blue eyes looked up. “Hey ma, let me call you later? I’ll be home tomorrow, no, yeah I’m good. Promise.”

Steve sat at the side of the bed, carefully handing over the bowl of soup, “this fever has been going around, haven’t you taken anything or gotten the shot for it?”

Bucky blushed gripping the bowl in one hand and grabbing the spoon in the other. “Steve right?” he asked feeling stupid.

Steve grinned, “remembering? That’s a good sign!” he nodded in answer and reached over, hand falling gently on Bucky’s forehead.

Buck had to swallow quickly before he choked on the spoonful of soup as Steve’s hand was cool against his heated skin. “Thanks...kinda embarrassing actually.”

Steve laughed, “look it happens, I wasn’t sure who to call and ended up calling Tony. Seems like you two are pretty close?”

Bucky nodded feeling his face heat up from more then fever as Steve’s eyes fell on his left arm. “Uhh, childhood accident. Tony replaced it for me, as I grew up he stayed on as my Doctor, didn’t want anyone else ‘ _jeopardizing his work_ ’,” Bucky quoted his words. He smiled, Tony had been his dads friend and it always came around. “I promise it won’t get in the way of work and if you want me there first thing Friday I can be there!”

Steve waved his hand and Bucky was a little sad at the loss, he needed to clear his head, this was his future boss, he couldn’t harbor a crush. “Listen get some sleep, I’ll take you home in the morning if your feeling better.” Bucky nodded as Steve stood. “If you need anything I’ll be in my office alright? Same room you found me in.”

* * *

 

Bucky jolted awake, he knew it was later than he was used to waking up. He was completely refreshed, that was the biggest clue. It all came back to him and he laid back down. He had made a complete fool of himself. 

At least he had gotten the job, but fuck, Joe was gonna be pissed. He thought about his construction job, he liked the work, it made sleeping for two hours feel like an eternity after running himself ragged. 

Grabbing his phone he let out a sigh, there were several text messages and voicemails from his boss Joe. He would have to answer him and Bucky really didn’t want to deal with that.

The knock  made him look up, Steve poked his head into the room. “Hey, awake?” he asked stepping in. “Look I’m making breakfast, why don’t you go ahead and get a shower in? I’ll take you home after.”

Bucky pursed his lips, he didn’t have any extra clothes. 

As if reading his mind Steve pointed at the set of drawers. “This is the guest room, there’s a few unopened packs of boxers in there, some sweats and a few tee’s in the other drawers, for unexpected company...” Steve looked away and cleared his throat. “New toothbrushes in the bathroom drawers too. You should find everything rather easily. If you need anything just come find me yeah?”

Bucky nodded and waited till the blond disappeared before throwing the covers off, it was then he realized he wasn’t wearing his own clothes. Who had changed him? Who had extra clothes for unexpected visitors? Steve Rogers was an interesting man. 

Bucky was going to have fun figuring this guy out.

Shower first.


	3. Chapter 3

*****

Steve watched Bucky hurrying after Bruce, a soft smile on his lips, the kid sure was energetic. He was a quick and hard worker. Bruce barely had to mention what he wanted done before the kid was already in motion.

He remembered Bucky stepping out of his room, holding the edge of his pants which were a bit too big, the shirt was too loose, and his hair was still wet. Steve had forced himself to keep from reaching up and scuffing his hair, from kissing those lips that kept tempting him.

He had been shy at first, but after the initial bite of breakfast Bucky had dug in. Steve had been so surprised he ended up just watching the kid eat. Bucky only paused long enough to take a sip of the orange juice Steve had sat at his elbow. Steve only realized he had been out right staring when those blue eyes had looked up at him and that adorable blush burned across his cheeks.

Steve knew he shouldn’t think that way about his new employee, but Bucky was only four years younger at twenty four and had insane amounts of energy. He shook his head was he truly getting older? Isn’t that what people thought of as they aged?

“Y-you okay?”

Steve blinked, he caught the groan at the back of his throat as he realized Bucky was nearly nose to nose with him. “Uuuhh..” he cleared his throat sitting back, smacking at Bucky’s hands as he reached out to touch his forehead.

Bucky frowned, Steve had been working all morning, there was no way he could keep his eyes off that man. He just...snuck peeks. It had made him blush when he thought his boss was watching him, but when Bruce sent him in with the final prints and Steve hadn’t moved he’d become worried. He called the mans name a couple times and become increasingly worried as he got no response.

Holy fuck he had gotten his boss sick. “Oh, my god, your sick. I-I got you sick!!” he exclaimed stepping back and covering his mouth with a hand.

Steve chuckled and shook his head, “No, that’s not it.” Bucky dropped his hand and pursed his lips at him and Steve took a deep breath, step one, “I haven’t gotten any lunch actually.”

Bucky blinked at him, “w-well....you need to take care of yourself. You should, get lunch t-that is,” he stammered, “I just came to drop off-”

“Are these the blueprints? Great!” Steve jumped up, slipping his hand around Bucky’s waist to fall on the small of his back. “We’ll go over them at lunch!” Bucky made a small noise, which Steve pretended to miss as the kid attempted to keep from dropping the papers, he gently pushed him from his office, shooting Lyra a quick wink, “it’s lunch!” he shouted with a smirk. The petite blond gave him a smile back and nodded watching as Bucky stared at her helplessly while Steve steered him out the door.

* * *

 

Steve liked watching the brunette writhe, it was quickly becoming his favorite past time. “So,” Bucky looked up from the menu. “The blueprints?”

Bucky nodded pulling the papers out and piling the it on the table. “Bruce and I went over it one final time this morning and if you look at the last set you can see we expanded the offices due to-” Steve’s frown made him pause, “sorry am I going too fast?”

“It’s just...the paper work is upside down,” Steve gripped the edges and turned it so that he could read it, Bucky opened his mouth and snapped it shut. “That’s better!” Steve smirked, knowing full well he could read it just fine upside down. but he didn’t know that, “Oh, but you can’t read it, come, sit here.”

Bucky swallowed, as if sitting in the car next to him hadn’t been enough? Steve’s cologne invading his senses, “no, this is fine.”

Steve raised an eyebrow, the waitress came back and took their orders. Steve stared at Bucky as he ordered a small side dish, “No, get him the steak with baked potato on the side, what kind of vegetable do you like?”

“Steve..no, just the salad.”

Steve glowered at him, “broccoli then.” The waitress smiled and stepped away and Steve pointed at the seat next to him. “Sit here now, lets go over this.”

Bucky nodded moving to sit next to the blond and soon was lost talking about the small changes he had made that Bruce had absolutely loved. The food arrived and as he took a bite of steak and reached for his drink , Bucky pointed at the last portion, “they especially like the added parking space..”

Steve nodded, “I was wondering if you would catch that.” Bucky looked at him making Steve smile broadly clapping him on the shoulder. “Yeah, I snuck a peek or two there. Which speaking about sneaking,” he grabbed the check and motioned for Bucky to pick up the paper work. Once Bucky caught up he was hurried into the car once more.

* * *

 

“What is this place?” Bucky asked looking around.

“What do you think?” Steve asked leaning against the counter. “Go on look around,” he waved at Bucky.

Buck moved further into the apartment. He wasn’t sure why Steve had brought him here, he glanced over his shoulder at his boss. “The place is spacious! Hey check out the bathroom!” he quickened his steps and soon he was rushing through the apartment. There was a small room anyone could use as office space, the master bedroom was larger than his sisters room, kitchen, and living room combined. The kitchen itself was as big as the living room back at home.

This was the kinda place he would be living in, just as soon as he could make sure his ma and sisters were okay. He was gonna work hard and this was where he was starting. Thanks to Steve who had taken a chance on him.

He came back out to the living room, where he could see Steve watching him, wearing an amused look. Bucky gave him a wary smile, could the blond see how jealous he was? How much he wanted this place? “Is this one of the buildings we worked on? I mean you-uhh, the company?” he asked moving into the kitchen and running his hands along the smooth marble counter top.

Steve watched those long fingers slip over the counter and cleared his throat after imagining them slip over hot skin... baby blue eyes slowly met Bucky’s. God, this kid took his breath away with just his eyes, damn Tony, he knew he couldn’t mess with someone from his own office! “No,” he answered finally  as Bucky stopped next to him. He could reach out and kiss him, no one would know, “No, this place is yours.”

Bucky froze. Things like this didn’t come for free. He knew all about what kinda things he should do for something like this. Joe had made certain he learned that. “I can’t!” Bucky choked out, dropping his head and stepping back. How many times he had to fight that guy off and here he found another boss just like him? Fuck he hadn’t even thought that Steve could be interested in him like that.

Sure Bucky had been having little fantasies, who wouldn’t? The guy was built like a Greek God, but he never would have thought that Steve was that kinda guy.

Steve frowned, “is it not satisfactory? You seemed excited about it a second ago. I can have Lyra look around some more, she’s usually spot on when it comes to this?”

Bucky’s eyes widened, his secretary knew about this? Blue eye flickered to the door, was she going to show up and expect to join in or something?

“She has hand picked every apartment for the others as well, she enjoys shopping for new homes,” Steve prattled on.

“Wh-what??” Bucky asked distractedly, maybe he could make a run for it...

“Didn’t you read through the benefits package?” Steve asked confused, surely the kid would have by now? “All employees that have necessity will be placed in a new home...it’s written in the package you got when you signed. Shit, don’t tell me you didn’t get a package? Lyra is so good, maybe I’ve been working her too hard?”

Bucky stared at him, “y-you mean? It’s aahhh, it’s part of the company?” he knew his voice sounded as weak as he felt.

Steve’s brows snapped together, finally turning to look at him, “yes! We’ve helped a few of our employees find a more suitable home. Don’t say you can’t take on account of your family, I’ve already talked with Tony we are seeing to it that they be settled in an old home Tony no longer uses. It’s our way of giving back and I know Tony was a long time friend of your dad...” 

Bucky leaned back on the counter, it was the only thing keeping him from falling. He took in a deep breath, feeling more unsteady and hearing a loud ringing sound in his ears. 

Steve caught his upper arms and chuckled nervously, “You alright there?” he was surprised as Bucky launched himself at him, throwing his arms around him, clinging on hard. “Hey..?”

Bucky buried his face in the mans neck, he wouldn’t cry, “there’s no way I can ever repay you!”

Steve laughed, finally wrapping the kid in his arms, “you’re alright, you’ve had a tough time, it’s time you get something good, but you will be working hard for me, you might even come to hate me.”

Bucky pulled back chuckling a bit, “I don’t think I could ever hate you!” he grinned up at him, it hit him how unprofessional this was, throwing yourself on your boss. “Sorry,” he grumbled but he couldn’t pull away as he was now pressed between Steve and the counter in front of the sink.

Steve knew he was trying to pull away but he liked having him in his arms, he liked the way the kid had to tip his head back, his lips parting a bit in confusion. He liked being able to read this kid like some damned open book, more than that he liked the way the kid was struggling to keep from being inappropriate without thought. This kids facial expressions said everything and he always knew when he had thought something inappropriate, which was fairly often and usually when he stared at Steve.

Bucky felt his face heat up as Steve leaned down brushing their lips together, making his brain come to a halt. He was certain the blond could feel his heart jack hammer against his chest. 

“If you don’t want this...” Steve hummed, lips brushing along just under the bottom of Bucky’s jaw.

Bucky shouldn’t. It was wrong. He whimpered as Steve pressed closer, their bodies completely against each other and fuuuuck if he didn’t feel as good as he imagined. “N-no strings attached?” he managed.

Steve grumbled low, lips pressing against the skin of his neck, Bucky shivered as his tongue slipped out tasting his skin. “If that’s what you want?”

Bucky gripped Steve’s arms, he needed to stop this, he had just started work... Tony would.. T-Tony... Tony had warned him... no fuck ups. “Nnahhh!” he gasped as Steve nibbled the spot just below his earlobe. 

Steve was holding on by a thread, he hadn’t mean to pin the kid against the counter, it just happened. He hadn’t meant to lick the delectable skin just under that perfect fucking jaw, it just... happened...

Bucky pushed Steve off him and took a few steps away. He bent over at his waist and took a few deep breaths, “m-maybe we should get back to the office?”

Steve swallowed, shit he had moved too quick, maybe he had misread it? N, Bucky had been struggling to keep his composure. Steve wanted to make him gasp some more, he wanted to taste him again, follow that kids tongue with his own, swallow any whimpers that might escape. This fucking kid... “Of course,” Steve shook himself out of his thoughts, smiled and led the way out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: physical violence, mentions attempted rape

## *****

Bucky felt like he was forgetting something.

He was used to working his construction job from four am till three-ish, he would pick up his little sisters and take them home then. Get in some food, more rather he would skip it for some shut eye till five and be out the door to hurry to on to the greasy diner he cooked for. Pick up some food there if he got a chance….

He didn’t really like his construction job. Joe Johnson, his construction boss, was rough and crude, Bucky was glad Tony had called and in formed the man that Buck would no longer be working for him, something the brunette had not been looking forwards to.

Tony had done a lot for him this past week in fact, stepping in and taking matters into his own hands, well Pepper had been there of course. He had moved his ma and sisters to a property that he no longer used and the rent was more than affordable. Both he and his ma had insisted that rent would be paid. Tony had scoffed at them when they found out he had cleared their debt. It was a slight blow to his ego, he had been trying so hard these past months, but it was also a huge relief. It wasn’t as if Tony would hold it against him or make him pay it back.

Bucky had been busy the last few days, once he got out of work he would hurry back home help them pack up and they were almost done with moving everything. Tony had wanted to pay movers, but they had managed to talk him into letting them move their own items. 

Winifred Barnes caught her son’s arm and wrapped her own around him. “Ma?” he looked at her with concern, pausing in moving items.

She smiled patting his cheek softly, “are you happy?” she asked softly.

His brows snapped together, “ma? Course I’m happy…a-are you?” he swallowed the lump that rose in his throat as she held his gaze.

“You’ve been working so hard these past couple months, everything has been,” she pursed her lips as his little sisters ran around them letting  breath out slow, “you’ve taken on so much. How is your new job? Tony said your boss is a looker?” she winked at him with a smirk knowing full well his likes.

Bucky scoffed shaking his head and kissing her cheek, “ma, that is my boss!”

Winifred giggled as they picked up a few more boxes, “you can still look, right? I need to stop by one day just to look.”

“Maaaa!!” he groaned loudly throwing his head back in exasperation picking up a box.

Winifred giggled once more covering her mouth with a free hand. “Oh!! I forgot the kitchen boxes!”

Bucky grunted, “leave em, I’ll come by for them later.” His phone rang and he struggled for a moment balancing the box he carried onto his hip and onto the counter. “Yeah, yes?!” he answered.

“Hey kid,” Tony, “meet you and your ma at the house for dinner?”

Bucky looked over his shoulder at his mother, “Tony wants to do dinner in an hour?”

She nodded, “that will give us time to clean up….let me speak to him?” Bucky nodded and handed her the phone, grabbing the boxes and headed out. His sisters helped as he loaded the truck his ma drove to and from work. It dawned on him just then that he could in a few months finally get his own truck or car. He smiled as he walked back into the nearly empty house, “everything alright?”

She grinned broadly at him, “yes! I talked Tony into inviting that boss of yours!”

“MA!” Bucky shook his head and laughed when she lightly smacked his arm, “alright, alright…then lets get this done?” His phone rang again, looking at it he saw it was Joe and sent it to voicemail. Blue eyes flickered over to his ma as she asked who it was, “no one ma, wrong number…” she smiled walking off with a box, he would deal with him tomorrow.

* * *

 

Bucky was nervous, since that day the two had been completely professional. Steve was polite and still kind, but Bucky felt the older man kept a safe distance from him. Made sure to keep Bruce between them or Lyra was always in company.

He wasn’t sure what to make of it.

Was he not interested? Had he imagined the blond had liked him? He remembered Steve’s lips dragging along his skin, his heart skipped and his cheeks burned, Buck took a steadying breath. Just the thought made him hot all over. Remembering Steve’s arms wrapped around him, the feel of his shoulders under Bucky’s hands….he let out a groan.

After dealing with his old boss he wasn’t accustomed to having his personal space respected. He had gotten used to being touched, learned to keep close with the other guys in order to not be touched, learned to say no.

Parking the truck in front of the house he looked at his phone, he still had fifteen minutes till Tony and Steve would be at the house. He sent Tony a quick text telling him he would be late, he was just picking up the last of the boxes but his ma would be home to welcome them. Be careful of the girls they like to ask a ton of questions, don’t let them bombard Steve. He frowned at the various messages from his old boss and dropped his phone in the cup holder and stepped out of the truck.

* * *

 

Steve laughed as the girls hung off his arms, it had been a few minutes and they were already asking him questions, did he have a girlfriend? No. Did he like Disney movies? Of course! Which was his favorite? God there’s no answer for that.

“Girls!” Winifred chided grabbing Steve by the wrist and tugging him into the kitchen. She had set the table and Tony had helped her with food, he had ordered from some fancy restaurant and the packages were neater than her dish ware she had worried. Tony had kissed her cheek telling her to stop talking nonsense, her kitchen ware was perfect, though if she wanted a new set he could buy it for her?

Steve sat and smiled, his baby blues glancing around quickly, “Ma’am,” he grinned at her.

“No! You shush with that!” she chided him, “wash your hands yet?” Steve blushed and stood quickly, Tony beating him to the sink and popping their hips together. “Tony,” she warned, “girls! Get those hands washed!” She frowned, “Bucky should have been back by now.”

“What did he need to pick up?” Tony asked drying his hands and laughing when Steve bumped into him accidentally with a smirk.

“It was just a few small boxes from the kitchen but he should have been back by now. That place your company got him is gonna need a few essentials and I was sure I could give him a few pieces…”

“I’ll text him, he been sleeping better?” Tony asked thumbs already flying over the front of his phone. 

She smiled, the girls flying back in, “yes, Tony, Steve, I cannot express how much we owe you.”

Steve shook his head, “he’s a good kid, was raised right, we can see that, sometimes you just need a helping hand.”

Tony let out a sigh, “he’s not answering, maybe I should go get him? Hurry him along? GPS says he’s at the apartment building still.”

Winifred bit her lip, the corner of her mouth twisting down after a moment, “no, I should go..”

Tony laughed, “with what car Wini?” he teased, “no, actually I vote Steve go get him, he is the kids boss and I want to talk to you about the school the girls are attending. Pepper says it’s a good one, but we’re sure we can get them into one where not only will they be challenged but better nurtured.”

Steve nodded, “just give me the address and I’ll go get him, I don’t mind at all.”

* * *

 

Bucky looked around the small apartment that had been his home for the better portion of his life. They had moved around most his childhood and this was where they had landed and stayed once the twin girls had been born. George Barnes had always talked about buying a house, had been planning on it and even talked to Tony about it on several occasions, it had just never happened. 

Bucky let out a small sigh, he wondered what his dad would think? A knock at the door had him snapping out of his thoughts, “Yeah!!” he called out leaving the box on the counter next to his keys. “Yes, I’m coming!” he called wondering who would be stopping by so late? He should hurry and get going, dinner probably started and he wouldn’t be surprised if his ma came after him. Maybe it was one of the girls friends? The move had been so quick, he wondered if they had gotten to say goodbye to everyone?

Bucky pulled the door open and a little gasp left his lips.

* * *

 

Steve glared at the car in front of him, of course they had rushed in front of him and then decided they needed to go slow. Fifteen miles per hour…oh nice, drop another five. Okay…

He still had no answer from Bucky. Why wasn’t the kid answering? It didn’t settle right in his stomach. Maybe it was left over worry from when he had first met him, it seemed the kid had some rotten luck.

Steve was gonna need to separate himself a bit more. Bucky had made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with him in that sense and he would respect that. Steve wasn’t about pushing himself on another person. No meant No.

Still, the kid was cute. He fumbled a bit and for some reason it endeared him even more. Steve grinned remembering the kid walking into the wall the other day. He had been staring at Steve, it wasn’t like he watched him twenty four seven, he just knew where he was… 

Bucky had been watching as he and Bruce set up for a presentation, a light in the conference room had gone out and instead of calling the repair guy Steve had jumped up to replace it. He had felt those eyes on him, had felt them following everyone of his movements, even as his shirt had rose up when he removed the light. Steve heard the thump, looked down as Bruce asked if he was fine? Bucky had been beet red, nodding and rubbing his nose. 

* * *

 

Bucky fell back, a little cry escaping him when a hand fell on his shoulder, moving to grip the base of his throat. He cringed, Joe had always been bigger than him. The man was at least two heads taller than him. “W-wait!” he cried slamming into the wall behind him, he shoved him, ducking out from under his hands and skidding across the floor.

“Wait? Wait, wait, wait, its all you ever know how to say except fucking no. You don’t say no to me!” the man growled. He had shoved Bucky back into the apartment the moment the door had opened, slamming it behind him and locking the door. 

Bucky’s heart rate doubled, he needed to get out. Third floor, he couldn’t jump from a window, he’d break a leg! “Joe!” The man was thick, one of his arms was as thick as Bucky’s waist and so he knew he was in trouble. “Stop and think about this..” he managed to get the kitchen counter between them, tongue flicking out nervously and eyes darting out around in panic. This was his home, he knew it better than the hulking man in front of him. If he got to the girls room he could hide in the small closet? Call the cops? Maybe a neighbor would hear the commotion?

“Its all I been thinking about since you walked into my office for work,” he growled catching Bucky by surprise. He’d been thinking too hard had missed the large man slipping around the counter. “Always looking like you needed rescuing, always turning me down! Always with those lips of yours!!” He growled out angrily.

Bucky let out a yelp as the man caught him by the back of his neck and slammed him face down onto the counter. “S-stop!” he yelled kicking back.

Joe just laughed, “so you get a new fancy job and think you can just up and leave? You owe me..”

A meaty hand tugged at his jeans and Bucky scrambled for anything, the apartment was bare, there was nothing. The box crashed to the floor, but finally his fingers closed around the keys and he gripped the truck key between forefinger and middle, swinging blindly backwards he prayed it would work. 

Joe cursed as the key struck home in his forearm forcing him to let the kid go. Bucky turned and faced him, panic written across his face as time seemed to slow to a stop. Time sped up, faster than he could catch up, Joe hit him hard and Bucky flew back, head hitting the counter with a sickening sound before he crumpled to the ground.

* * *

 

Steve scratched the back of his neck as he knocked. There was no answer and he checked the apartment number, 221 third floor. He was right. He knocked again, no answer. Maybe he had stepped out to take out the trash?

* * *

 

Bucky let out a little whimper, his head hurt, was he feverish again? An arm wrapped around his waist, jerking him back and up. The same hand fumbled with his belt, it hit him hard. 

Joe was gonna take what he wanted.

“ **NOOO**!” he yelled as loud as he could manage. Shoving himself back and up as fast and hard as he could he headbutted the larger man hard. 

Joe cursed nose bleeding as Bucky scrambled forwards and away. “Fuckin’ kid…gonna fuck you and leave you so screwed up you ain’t gonna tell no one!” he growled, reaching for Bucky. Hands caught his ankles and Bucky’s fingers slid on the linoleum flooring as he was jerked back across the slick floor. One hand caught a fistful of hair and jerked his head back, Bucky’s head bounced off the floor with such force he blacked out again.

Taking shallow breath as his vision went in and out Bucky could feel hands jerking at his jeans. There was something else though, darkness and Joe was saying something. A noise, someone yelling, was he yelling? He wanted to yell…


	5. Chapter 5

*****

_A noise, someone yelling, was he yelling? He wanted to yell…_

That voice was Bucky’s. That yell was Bucky’s. Steve felt dread strike through him and he tried the door, locked. He slammed his shoulder against it. He could hear the fight, who was he fighting? Wasn’t he supposed to be alone? 

There was a man in there, Steve felt panic run through him, the kid was small, who the fuck could he fight?! Shoulder slamming into the door it gave way, the frame splintering, he stumbled past the door frame and froze.

Steve’s heart stopped at the sight in front of him. Some lumbering man had Bucky pinned face down beneath him and the kid wasn’t moving. Something in him snapped as the man looked up at him. Mouth moving, a hand gesturing for him to go.

“Mind yer own business…” it echoed through him and Steve let out a yell.

Or he thought he did. 

It was all fuzzy, his knee connected with the guys face sending him sprawling onto his back. He could hear someone, neighbors he guessed, people whispering, the police were on the way.

But it was Bucky groaning that caught his attention. His fist hurt. He was kneeling over the bastard, there was blood on his knuckles, Steve’s other hand gripped the mans shirt in his fist. Disgusted Steve dropped the man, letting him fall with a thud onto the ground. He wasn’t going anywhere, not any time soon.

Without getting up Steve moved across the floor next to Bucky. He grimaced and reached out to move him and held back. He wasn’t sure if he  _should_  move him. Another groan made him move so that he could be face to face to him, kneeling and pressing his cheek against the floor. “Hey there kiddo,” he grinned not sure how to react.

Bucky’s stormy blue eyes cracked open, already he could feel his left eye swelling, a small choked sob escaped him as he met Steve’s worried gaze. “S-Steve?” what was he doing here?

“Shhh, no, no don’t move…” Steve moved so he was perched on his knees. “Call an ambulance!” he shouted at the man in the doorway. Kneeling back down he reached out, softly brushing his fingers across the back of his neck, “can you tell me where this blood is from?”

Bucky groaned, eyes fluttering shut. Someone shook him, eyes popping back open he realized it was Steve. “Steve?” what was he doing here? “Aauggh!” 

Bucky shot up a panicked cry leaving him, it surprised Steve so much he wasn’t ready. Still he shot over, catching the brunette before he could slam into the counter. “Whoa!! Hey! No, no, I gotcha….it’s okay..”

“ **JOE**!” Bucky screamed feet scrambling across the flooring, head whipping left to right, where was he?! His fingers dug into Steve’s thighs, he needed to get away!!

“I got him…it’s okay, I got you,” Steve hummed, fuck there was a lot of blood. Where was it coming from? “Hey hold still…” he wrapped an arm around Bucky’s waist pulling him further into his lap, his other hand catching his chin. “Lemme see you?”

Bucky held still. His heart hammered against his chest. Steve got him? “Head hurts..” he groaned tilting his head back allowing Steve to look, he was feeling so tired suddenly.

Steve let out a hiss, “nasty cut,” his hold tightening on Bucky, he wanted to go bash that fuckers head into the ground. Who the fuck would ever? How could anyone ever damage this kid like this? “Please don’t,” he pleaded as Bucky moved to crawl out of his lap, “if you do I will go over there and….and.. I don’t know what I’ll do.”

Bucky hummed softly as Steve’s fingers slid down the back of his neck. “Soft fingers,” he hummed, eyes slipping closed. “Feels good.”

“What?” Steve leaned forwards, what was he saying? “Bucky?” Steve shook him as he heard people moving, “Bucky, stay awake? The EMT are here! HEY KID?!”

* * *

 

Hands were gripping, pulling at his belt. Bucky yelled sitting up and shaking, he jerked away from the hands on his right arm, shoving hard at his attacker. 

Winifred let out a yelp as she fell into Tony. Tears already falling, “Bucky?” she whimpered his name. 

“Ma?” Bucky’s voice wavered, she moved carefully, wrapping her arms around her son. “Ma, I’m sorry!”

“Oh, hush now, what have you got to be sorry for?”

“I di-didn’t make it to dinner?” He reached up, burying his face in her shoulder, arm wrapping around her, pulling her close. Why did this happen? Why? 

Winifred looked over her shoulder, Tony got the hint and stepped out immediately reaching for his phone. “There ya go, it’s okay I got you.”

Bucky broke, sobs wracked his body as he let his mother hold him. He had been working, struggling to be a good man for his ma and sisters. He had put up with the groping and the touching, the nasty words that man had said to him. He needed to pay bills…

‘ _I got you,_ ’ Steve’s voice echoed in his memory and he pulled back surprising her, “Where’s Steve?”

* * *

 

Steve let out another sigh, Tony had called him, letting him know the kid had woken up. The man had given him one instruction, “bury him or I will.”

Steve shook his head, he had been close. Once the paramedics arrived and hauled Bucky onto the stretcher the police had arrived. They wanted his statement and he refused, he needed to go with Bucky, he would talk to them at the hospital. 

He had called Tony, then he called Lyra, she was on it ready to meet him at the hospital. She liked the kid, had helped him order the things he needed for his new apartment, they had clicked immediately and went to lunch a few times together this past week. 

Once at the hospital Lyra had taken the girls, they would have a sleep over and do make up and fashion shows. She assured Mrs. Barnes the girls would be distracted. Winifred had been beside herself unsure what to do, sobbing as the doctors told her of Bucky’s injuries. She had wrapped herself around Steve thanking him for saving her boy.

Now he was at the police station giving his statement. 

“So, you say you were outside when you heard someone scream?”

“Yes.”

The officer raised an eyebrow, “so you didn’t know if it was in fear or it could have been in….oh say it was a cry of passion?”

Steve needed to stay in control, still he shook slightly in rage, he took a few slow breaths. “He was screaming ‘No’, I could hear them fighting.”

“Or maybe they were role playing and it was a sick fantasy?” the officer asked looking bored.

Steve slammed his fists on the table, “DID YOU SEE WHAT HE DID TO HIM?!” he yelled calling the attention of the two others in the room, “THAT FUCK BEAT BUCKY BLOODY!!”

“Bucky? He’s a new employee of yours right? Just started? You that friendly that you know where he lives?”

Steve threw his hands up, “you’re kidding me right?!”

The officer shook his head, “guy says they are boyfriends, says that things got rough, his boyfriend likes it rough… says they’ve been dating for months. Had to keep it hush hush as he’s the guys boss….” he pursed his lips, “seems like he has a thing for older men…and bosses…”

Steve lunged over the table, a few hands caught him and slammed him down. The door opened and a man stepped in, “let go of my client, we’ll be leaving now.”

“Who are you?”

“I am his attorney, Sam Wilson,” the man answered curtly motioning for the two on Steve to step away. Steve let out a grunt as the two shoved away from him. They grumbled but backed away as Sam glared at them. 

“We’re not done questioning him.”

“Is he under arrest? No? Good then we’ll be leaving now. I will be contacting your superiors for excessive interrogation methods,” Wilson pointed at the door and Steve nodded moving without another word. “You’ve been held for over four hours, being asked the same thing without break, they can’t hold you that long with out probable cause. You’re the kids boss, what were you doing there?”

Steve followed him out and shrugged, coming to a stop as the man signed several papers at the counter and continued their way out. “You’re lucky Tony called me, the guy is claiming to be a spurned lover, crime of passion and what not, we’re gonna have to prove otherwise. He’s being released in the morning watch your back. I’ll get in touch with you in a couple days, we’re gonna have to go over your statement. I will be talking to your employee as well, I got to ask though,” he paused looking at Steve, “what is it between you two? You just his boss or is there more?”

Steve shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away. “That??”

Sam raised an eyebrow, “alright, so it’s uncertain for the time being? That’s fine. We’ll deal with it when it comes down to it. Like I said keep an eye out and off the record? Good job on that douche bag, he deserved it.”

Steve watched the guy walk away, he liked him.

* * *

 

The nurse was outright flirting and Bucky blushed even as Winifred smirked at him winking. She reached behind him and fluffed his pillows, set the jello down in front of him, offered to feed it to him?

“Alright there miss, I think he’s had enough?” Winifred cut in, moving the young girl out of the room. She made a noise and Bucky looked up to see her wrapped around Steve.

Bucky felt relief wash over him, Tony had been quiet but Bucky had heard, the police had detained Steve over what happened, they were questioning him about it. 

“I am going to get a coffee,” she said coming back over and dropping a kiss to his forehead.

“Ma, go home. Get some sleep. I’ll be fine,” Bucky said. She hesitated, worry lining her features.

Steve squeezed her shoulders. “Go on ma’am, I got it. You go get some rest,” he urged her.

“You need rest too young man!” she protested meeting Bucky’s gaze.

“Ma, Becca and Lise will need you,” he gave her a look and she caved.

“I will be back in the morning to check on you understand?” she gave him another kiss before grabbing her purse and leaving.

Steve sat down in the vacated chair. Silence filled the room, the tv in the upper corner softly playing. “Tony?”

Bucky jumped, “uhh, yeah, he left a couple hours ago. He’s got patients to see, wanted to move me to his hospital but that’s not necessary.”

Steve frowned, Bucky’s head was wrapped in white gauze, a butterfly bandage on his upper left eye. Dark purple and black bruising under both his eyes, bottom lip split. Steve shook his head, he should have gotten there earlier. 

“Don’t do that,” Bucky’s voice was soft. “If you hadn’t shown up-” his voice broke and Steve watched him looked away. He could still see the tear that rolled down his cheek.

“Hey, lemme look at you,” he hummed moving closer to the bed. Bucky dropped his head, “c’mon kid…”

Steve had seen a lot in his twenty eight years, he had his fair share of fights, had been through the wringer. Turbulent blue eyes caused him to catch his breath, this kid had seen too much too soon. “I got ya,” he said quietly reaching out and cupping Bucky’s cheek carefully.

Bucky felt his walls crumble. He was tired of fighting. Tired of being dealt the hard shit. He had shouldered a lot this past year, happily for his family. But here he was, beaten and battered and this guy looked at him like he was a slice of heaven. Had fought for him like no one ever had. 

Steve didn’t move, he had nothing to say. He knew that somehow there was nothing to say.


	6. Chapter 6

When it came to her children, Winifred Barnes was fierce.

Bucky let out a small hiss as he slid off the hospital bed. “Maaa, I’m fine...”

“You are not fine!” she fussed hands gently running over his upper arms. It had been two days and fortunately Bucky had no broken bones. He was on his way home. 

The doctor came in and he handed Bucky some paperwork. “Sorry, they were supposed to have you fill this out. Once you get that done, hand them in at the nurses counter and you can be on your way. Make sure to check in with your doctor within the week, they can remove the stitches, alright Mr. Barnes, take care.”

“Ah, it’s all right.” Bucky smiled and flipped through the paperwork. “Ma, why don’t you go pull the car round? This will only take a few minutes.”

She frowned but gave in when he flashed her his best smirk. “Alright, don’t take too long, I have a surprise for you..”

Bucky nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. His tongue stuck out as he filled in the paperwork and once finally finished he stood and sprang towards the door stopping and groaning at it. He moved slowly down the hall and handed it in, the nurse at the desk gushed over him, the other hurrying over to do the same. 

He traded social media with them grinning ear to ear promising to keep in touch. The elevator doors slid open and he boarded quickly, his phone was dinging and he grinned looking down at it as he got notification after notification from the nurses.

A few stops and Bucky dropped his head back on the wall, he was exhausted and couldn’t wait till he was home. He had yet to stay a night in his new apartment. He smirked thinking about Steve standing in his apartment that day. He still had to figure out what it all meant. The elevator stopped and he opened an eye as the door shut.

His stomach dropped and he flinched as a fist hit the wall next to his head, “miss me yet?” Bucky moved to slip past him, hoping to get out the doors, but a hand closed around his throat, slamming him against the wall, forcing a groan out of him. “Where ya going? Not gonna give us a kiss?”

“Get your hands off my son,” Bucky froze. When had the elevator come to a stop? Where had his mother come from?? “Unless you want me to stick you so you bleed all over this floor, you will let go of my son.” The hand around Bucky’s throat dropped and Joe stepped to the side. “Lets go James,” moving around Joe he could see his ma held a small knife to Joe’s side. “Not a word,” she threatened the large man, “if I ever see you near my son again you oughta pray to the Lord above there are policemen around for your safety, understand?” Joe nodded, hands held up in front of him and Bucky opened his mouth to speak, only to snap it shut as her large eyes turned on him. 

The elevator doors shut as they backed out and Winifred tucked her knife away grabbing Bucky’s arm and yanking him along. She only stopped when he stumbled a little and let out a small yelp, “ooohh, my boy!” she cried hugging him desperately.

Bucky wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders, “ma, since when do you carry a knife?!”

She laughed and shrugged out of his grasp, opening the passenger door to the truck pointing at the seat, hurrying over to the drivers side she jumped in, “your father gave it to me long ago, said a woman should always have a way to defend herself.”

Bucky grinned, “he was right...”

* * *

 

Tony growled as his hands ran down Bucky’s arm, “he did what?”

Bucky winced as the man gripped his arm a little too tight, “it’s fine, Mr. Stark... o-ow!”

“Uhh, sorry kid...” Tony glanced up at him apologetically. “Hows that feel?”

Bucky let out a little sigh, he moved his arm out and stretched, “feels...different, good different!” his face lit up and he brought his arm back, moving it this way and that, “but what...why the new one?”

Tony sat back a smirk on his face. “Its an upgrade, be careful the next few days is all I’m gonna say. I am going to call Sam, have him bury that fucker in restraining orders and anything else he can think of.”

Bucky looked up at him, blue eyes moving back to his arm, it felt more sensitive. there was feeling throughout all the way up to his shoulder, instead of just his hands and fingers, this was definitely an upgrade. “T-Tony, I can’t pay for this.”

“I know, good thing I’m not asking you too.”

“Ma,” he looked over and she shook her head at him, his eyes fell back on Tony.

“Look,” Tony sighed leaning forwards and resting his elbows on his knees, “I promised your dad I would look out for you all, I haven’t been doing much of a good job at that. I also know that  _YOU_ ,” he stood pointed at Bucky as he opened his mouth to protest, “won’t take charity. So listen to this, me and Pepper need a new home, the current one it’s nice and all, but we just found out that her flu isn’t really the flu and my place is much more of a bachelor pad...”

“Oh my fucking god your pregnant!?” Bucky jumped off the examining table and threw his arms around him. 

Tony let out a laugh and clapped Bucky on the back. “Calm down...we haven’t even found out the sex... honestly, I dunno if she’s going to want me around much...”

“Shut up Mr. Stark!” Bucky laughed and stepped back. “That’s amazing, ma you knew?!”

She nodded grinning, “well yes, that was the surprise, I had no idea about the upgrade.”

Bucky shifted his arm, shoulders moving, “it seems a bit more sensitive?” he frowned. 

Tony’s hands were on his arm again, “hurt?” Bucky shook his head, “well, you should be alright, let me know if you have any unnecessary pain alright? This one is new and you’re basically my guinea pig.” Tony sat back running a hand over his face. “Now, get out of here, Steve is expecting you at work tomorrow and Pepp and I will be by to talk business, got it?”

Bucky jumped down and nodded, “thank so much Mr. Stark.” He followed his ma out and into the truck allowed himself to dose off. He woke when the truck came to a stop.

“Are you sure you want to stay here?” she asked grabbing his bag from the back seat.

Bucky yawned and nodded, “yeah, I gotta get used to it, I’ll be fine ma. The place is under the company’s name, he won’t find me here.”

Winifred gave him a gentle hug and Bucky laughed when she handed him her knife. “No, no, you take it, understand?”

Bucky nodded tucking it away, “yeah alright.” He stood in the entrance of his new home for a moment after she had left. It was beyond quiet, he wasn’t used to having a place all to himself, he wondered if he could change his mind and head over to the new house?

Shifting his shoulder he shook his head and headed to his room. He dropped the bag onto the floor and had to remind himself to take Lyra out for a thank you lunch. She had made sure his new place was ready for him once he was in the hospital. She had gone out with the girls to pick out his sheets and they had even shopped for groceries. 

He let his mind wander to Steve. He would have to find a way to thank his boss as well he thought making his way to his room stripping. A way to thank his boss... he dropped onto the new sheets and let out a little sigh. He could think of one way to thank him. Bucky groaned and curled into a ball snatching a pillow and covering his face.

Maybe a lunch? There was that restaurant that Mr. Stark liked? It was quiet and the booths made for a nice private setting. He remembered his dad cracking up at Stark’s stories of how private they were and his face heated up, it was why he stopped eating there. Otherwise Pepper would kill him. 

He thought about Steve pressing him against the counter, his lips against his own and groaned as he felt himself harden. “Shit..” he thought about how strong his arms were, muscles shifting under his fingertips like bands of steel under velvet, the way Steve’s hands felt on him, hot...too hot...

“ _Where ya going? Not gonna give us a kiss?_ ”

Bucky let out a strangled shout Johnson’s voice and words playing in his mind so loudly he was certain the man was right there and he found himself frantically looking around. Breath stuttering, hands shaking, he reached for his phone.

* * *

 

Steve smiled as the door opened, “brought some snacks, a couple drinks, you alright?” he asked stepping into the apartment. 

Bucky offered a shaky smile, “thanks for coming over...I just...”

Steve raised an eyebrow setting the bags on the counter, “Lyra did a good job on the place,” he hummed when Bucky said nothing else. Looking over he saw Bucky leaning against the counter, eyes downcast, Steve stepped over hand catching under his jaw. “What did you call me over for?”

Bucky looked up at him, tongue darting out, shrugging his shoulders. “I just...”

Steve let out a muffled yet surprised cry as Bucky launched into him, lips crashing against his with enough force to make his teeth clatter.   
“Whoa!” he laughed, pulling Bucky away and holding him at arms length.

“Oh, fuck, fuck... I-I-I’m sorry!” Bucky covered his face, “I s-shouldn’ta...fuck”

Steve chuckled, pulling him back before he could run off, “hey..it was just a surprise...hey, c’mon, lemme see your face?” he ducked down, catching Bucky’s wrists in his hands and gently pulling till Bucky was looking up at him. “Hey,” he grinned pulling Bucky further into him. 

The phone call had been a surprise, but it had been the kids voice that had prompted him into driving over. There had been something there, something that had happened, Steve had been unsure but he had found himself on the road and driving over in a few short moments. 

“What happened?” Bucky shook his head, that bottom lip of his quivering and he looked away like some petulant child. Steve growled and jerked him in, moving so he could press him into the counter before hoisting him up onto it and stepping between his legs, hands at his waist, fingers tickling up under and into Bucky’s shirt grazing hot skin. Bucky made such delicious sounds, just like Steve thought he would, tilting his head back and opening up to him. Swiping his tongue over his bottom lip, licking into that sinful mouth, Steve moaned softly, “sweet,” he hummed pulling back.

Bucky blushed, gasping as he moved closer, scooting to the edge of the counter, stopping when Steve put a hand on his chest. “Wha-?”

Steve sighed and leaned in, dropping a quick kiss to his lips, “how about...” he chuckled when Bucky hooked a leg around his waist pulling him in, “s-s-stop.. Bucky!” he wrapped a hand around the back of Bucky’s neck, reaching up into his hair and pulling. Holy fuck, lust blown eyes stared back at him and Steve struggled to keep his control. “I wanna do this,” he admitted, “God I wanna do this...”

“We can!” Bucky reached up and grasp at his shirt, fingers unbuttoning his shirt.

Steve caught at his hands again, “Buck,” he called his name gently, pressing his forehead to his. “Buck, wait, slow down...tell me what happened today? C’mon,” he kissed him softly, “it’s alright, I’m here, I got ya.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, SMUT-ish

“Rhodey,” Steve looked up from his desk.

“So,” he smiled as he took a seat in front of Steve, “noticed the new kid had a new type of coffee.”

“Mmm?” Silence stretched and Steve sighed setting down the sketches, he sat back and met Rhodes gaze. “C’mon, get it off your chest.”

“That’s your coffee place, it’s hard to find. You came in first, followed by the kid fifteen minutes later.”

Steve nodded pursing his lips, “alright?”

Rhodey smirked, “your gonna tell me that Tony sent you a kid that is perfectly your type and you’ve not done anything?!” He broke out in laughter when Steve looked away, “alright then! Dish!!!”

“Rhodey there’s nothing to ‘dish’ honestly,” both men looked over as the door opened.

Lyra smiled, “Sir? Mr. Stark is here with Ms. Potts.”

Steve stood, Rhodey close behind. Tony cried out as he spotted Rhodey and both men hugged. “Good thing you’re here buddy! I got some news for you two.”

* * *

 

Bucky paced in front of his drawing board, Steve had taken him to a coffee shop, a little hole in the wall. 

His face burned, he hadn’t expected Steve to show up at all. He knew that Steve had said he was headed over, but who could blame the man if he hadn’t shown up? He had tried too, tugging at Steve’s clothes till the man caught his chin in hand and rendered him helpless with that kiss. 

Bucky lifted a hand to his lips and paused, eyes closing, remembering the feel of Steve’s lips on his. 

“Ohh, yeah, you got it bad my friend.”

Bucky jumped and spun around facing Bruce with wide eyes. “Mr. Banner!” he managed once he was able to breathe, though he was certain his heart had popped out of his chest.

Bruce laughed shaking his head as he stepped over to his desk and dropped a stack of papers down, “it is written all over your face, so tell me, how was it?”

Bucky stuttered, face heating up as Bruce stepped over and sat on his desk arms crossing over his chest and a smirk on his lips. “I don’t know...”

“C’mon kid...it’s been a long time since I seen Steve stare at someone the way he stares at you. Plus?” Bucky raised an eyebrow and looked to where Bruce was pointing at the coffee cup. “I showed him that place. That’s my coffee place, next time you stop by before work make sure to bring me the MoonDream, tell ‘em it’s for me, they’ll know.”

Bucky wanted to die. He needed a hole to open up and swallow him whole. Bucky swore that if god gave him an out right now he would donate to the first charity he could find.

“Hey, kiddo!” Lyra knocked on his desk and smiled when he jolted out of his thoughts, “Mr. Stark is here...”

* * *

 

Bruce wrapped himself around Tony, both men chattering immediately and animatedly. Pepper was still talking with Rhodey so Bucky stood quietly to the side. Chewing on his bottom lip he let his eyes move slowly till they fell on Steve. Steve who was staring at him, Bucky swallowed he watched as Steve pressed a finger to his lips and winked. 

Fuck that man was gonna be the death of him. Bucky needed to sit down, his heart hammered against his chest as Steve sucked in his bottom lip and smirked at the same time. Buck sucked in a breath, looking away as Tony caught his arm in hand and brought him back to the present. He grinned at Tony and returned Peppers hug. 

“Alright, so lets get this meeting started!” Steve clapped his hands together, herding Tony and Pepper towards the seats, “you two,” he pointed at Bruce and Rhodey, “get back to work.”

The two laughed and headed back to their desks, leaving the four alone. Tony looked at Pepper and gripped her hand, “we are in the best possible hands here.”

“I know,” she answered grinning, “that’s not going to stop me from bringing my own paperwork.” Tony chuckled as she pulled out her suitcase and produced said paperwork. “Now, I know how this works and what we want is relatively simple,” she said spreading the papers across Steve’s desk.

Bucky lit up, “oh, that’s great! Reference helps a lot, it’ll mean less developing time and the quicker we can get to actually building it..” Pepper lit up as she and Bucky got into details. “I can have a draft of this in a week if you’d like?”

Tony shook his head, “no need to push yourself.”

“Bucky actually works this quickly, he’s like you in that area, and since he previously worked construction he has a real world view on how quickly we can actually get to building...” Steve frowned, his mind wandering back to last night when Bucky told him about what had happened at the hospital on the elevator. “Of course, we use our own trusted companies and I know you also have a few friends in the business. So, if you want to go ahead with one of them I fully understand.”

Tony nodded smiling at the two of them as they spoke, “I appreciate that, but I think we’ll let you work with who you know. Plus I got my hands full as it is and the less I have to deal with the better right now.”

“Have you discussed names?” Steve asked.

Pepper laughed, “we have started but this one is...”

“Can you blame me?! You know how vicious kids can be on the playground. We have to take that into consideration! Not gonna have my kid coming home and blaming me for naming them something that brought misery on them.”

“Like?” Bucky asked without thinking.

“Thor,” Tony answered immediately, Pepper scoffed causing him to look at her, “What? It’s true! Can you imagine being named Thor? What kind of field day the kids would have with that one!” 

“Who would realistically name their kid Thor?” Pepper asked shaking her head.

Steve cleared his throat causing everyone to look at him, “I knew a guy in college, he played football, but he was the sweetest guy-”

“WAIT!” Tony sat up and smacked the arm rest of his seat. “I REMEMBER HIM! That’s the exchange student you dated!”

Bucky whipped his head around so fast he was certain he had pinched a nerve. Steve raised an eyebrow, “We didn’t date..”

“Oh, that’s right, he just kept your bed warm at night,” Tony snickered.

Pepper clapped her hands together, “do tell!”

Steve sighed as Tony giggled like a school girl, “they were inseparable. Plus this guy was Greek right? Norse? Italian... Something like that, he was built like a Greek god at least. Tall as all hell and shoulders,” Tony stretched his arms out from side to side eyes widening, “You got a thing for blonds right? I seriously don’t know how you even walked after a night with him!”

“TONY!” Pepper gasped.

Bucky laughed nervously scooping up the papers, “I am going to go ahead and let you guys get caught up and start on this.”

“Buck-” Steve caught his elbow.

“I have missed so many days and I got so much to make up for, I know Bruce has been handling it all...” Bucky smiled brightly as he made for the door. He had no reason to be feeling jealous or feel completely inadequate, he had no idea what Steve’s type was or how he fell into it. He shouldn’t just assume that the man wanted him for anything more than just sex...Bucky grumbled an excuse and hurried out the door.

Tony frowned, “what was that about?”

“Tony!” Pepper sighed and dropped her head into her hands. “Sometimes... I swear. Steve, is he going to be alright?” she asked nodding her head after Bucky.

Tony let out an exclamation and pulled his phone out as Steve moved back to his desk leaning on it, “that’s right! Sam is gonna want to talk to you two separately of course... Steve when are you available?”

“Have him call Lyra and don’t worry about it Pepper, it’s... it’ll be aright.” He shot her a wink when she pursed her lips at him.

“If he’s free I can get a car to take him to Sam’s office?” Tony asked still glancing at his phone.

Steve nodded, “he should be fine. I am sure he filled out a report?”

* * *

 

Bucky admired the sleek smooth walls of the building as he made his way up through the halls. He checked in with the secretary at the office and sat. His head working through what Mr. Stark had said, big guy, blond. Bucky let out a sigh, no wonder Steve had turned him down, he wasn’t even tall enough to make it past Steve’s shoulders! 

“Barnes?”

Bucky stood quick, a little light headed as he did so and nodded at the man that was staring at him, “That’s me!”

Sam smiled wide exposing the gap in his teeth, Bucky thought it was cute. “Well, it’s about time we met.” He stepped forwards and caught Bucky’s hand in his waving a hand towards his office.

Bucky liked the guy, dressed in black slacks, button up white shirt. His sleeves rolled up to expose warm dark skin. Light brown eyes danced with a glint, Bucky knew that kinda gaze, nothing got past this guy. “Mr. Stark said you’d be helping me?”

Sam nodded taking a seat in his plush chair, “Yes, first we need to go over this report you gave the police at the hospital. You let him in?”

Bucky shook his head, “no! He-I-what happened..”

“Slow down, I’m on your side, you don’t have to convince me, but tell me everything that happened and we’ll go from there.” Sam watched as Bucky’s shoulders relaxed a fraction, “You are aware that he’s claiming that you two have been boyfriends for sometime now?”

Bucky groaned, “We’ve never been intimate or boyfriends! HE wanted that, I didn’t!”

“So your not interested in men at all?” Sam asked looking down at the papers in front of him. Bucky let out a small noise catching Sam’s attention, “don’t take it wrong, but others are quick to draw conclusions. You have to be ready for this kind of questioning if you want to move forwards with charges.”

“W-wait.. charges?! I just want him to leave me alone!”

Sam sighed and sat back, “uh huh, look, I understand your starting a new part of your life. You don’t want complications?” Bucky nodded, “if you let this go he will come back again and again. I’ve seen it happen before and frankly I am surprised nothing else has happened.” Sam narrowed his eyes when Bucky squirmed, “has something happened?”

“I thought Mr. Stark told you?”

Sam growled leaning forwards, “tell me now.”

* * *

 

Bucky peeked around the corner of the office, it was dark and it seemed like everyone had gone home already, letting out a breath he moved into the office and headed for his desk. Bucky knelt down reaching for his bag and putting the papers he had gotten from Pepper earlier.

Mr. Wilson had taken his entire afternoon up which made his feel worse, as if he hadn’t missed out on enough work with everything that had happened with Johnson, now he was taking more time up to file reports and press charges? 

Sam had filed a restraining order to keep Joe Johnson away from him. It would take another day to go into effect but now he could press for harassment and stalking after the hospital incident. He would have to disclose that his mother had a weapon on her but Sam had ensured him the knife wasn’t against state laws as it met state criteria.

Bucky planted his hands on his desk taking a moment to breathe, this was all more than he wanted, he just wanted to work and take care of his ma and sisters. He jumped when his phone chimed.

Wilson: [Don’t forget lunch tomorrow. 11 am.]

He typed out a quick response and dropped into his chair letting his head thunk onto his desk. He let out a little groan.

“Still hurting?”

Bucky kept himself from jumping, which he was proud of but it also was due to the owner of the voice. “Steve, thought you woulda gone home by now?” he asked lifting his head slowly and facing him.

Brows snapped together and Steve took a small step towards him, “you look-”

Bucky waved a hand at him, “I’m fine, just tired is all.”

“You eaten yet?” As if on cue Buck’sstomach answered for him, growling loudly and making him blush. Steve chuckled and motioned over his shoulder, “I know this great place with the most amazing tacos!”

Bucky grabbed his bag and stood, “I’m all yours!”

* * *

 

Steve enjoyed watching the kid eat, scarfing down the food as if it were his last meal. The waitress giggled and fawned over Bucky, tutting at his bruises and running her thumb over his healing bottom lip. He had to pull her hands away before he could turn green. 

Bucky was laughing telling him about the nurses at the hospital, showing him pictures they had sent him and telling him about their shifts. “These girls are fuckin amazing!” Bucky huffed as he climbed out of Steve’s car. 

Steve smiled coming round the front of his car, “sounds like you made some great friends.”

“Uh ahaha, yeah,” he grinned up at Steve, rubbing the back of his neck. “T-thanks for the tacos... seems like your a regular there?”

Steve hummed pressing Bucky into the side of his car, he had waited all day, had been patient, “Is this okay?” he asked quietly, hands at his hips.

Bucky nodded, tongue flicking out as his own hands fell on Steve’s forearms. A little whimper fell from his lips as Steve leaned down, the blond hesitating, “I uh, yes! F-fine. Are you sure?”

Steve sighed heavily, “because of what Tony said?” Bucky nodded biting his bottom lip. Steve chuckled, “and you’re wondering what I see in you?” Buck leaned against the car completely now, “What I like about you is pretty simple really,” there it was. 

Bucky was squirming, struggling to keep from asking the questions he needed answers to. “M-maybe... maybe you don’t wanna come in?”

Steve gripped his waist a little harder as Bucky made to move, “that...there... you see that?” he asked grinning as Bucky looked up at him hesitantly, “there,” he hummed leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips. “You’re so fucking cute, you do this little pout and I can’t help but want to...” 

* * *

 

Joe Johnson was a simple man. He wanted something and he got it. 

He wanted his own construction company. He got it. It took years of hard work, he had married and was divorced, too many hours working she had complained. He cheated too many times, found he liked men a little more than he liked his wife.

Less complications. They came to work for him. He paid them a little more when they did what he asked. 

Until this Barnes kid came along, playing coy, teasing, strutting around like he owned the place. It was Johnson’s company. No one ever said no to him. Barnes would step just out of reach, but those eyes, those lips... Joe knew when someone was asking for it. When they said no and really meant yes. 

Barnes would smile, ‘no’ coming from his lips as he stared up at Joe with those damned eyes of his. Eyes that pleaded to be put in place. Lips that beckoned to be bruised. 

Joe Johnson got what he wanted. 

He wanted James Barnes, it was only a matter of time now.

* * *

 

Bucky couldn’t breathe, Steve was kissing him again. Leaning into him and his mouth was doing this thing and Bucky couldn’t explain what was happening.

The door rattled as they crashed through it, Steve laughing as he kicked it shut behind him, hands tugging at Bucky’s shirt, pulling it up and off him, he hissed at the bruises that still covered his body.

“S’ok, doesn’t hurt as bad,” Bucky said as Steve’s fingers ran down his torso making his breath stutter.

Steve hoisted him up and onto the kitchen counter, bending to kiss a bruise, lips skimming over skin, lips pressing here and there causing Bucky to hiss his fingers slipping into Steve’s hair, gripping. “Never again,” Steve whispered.

“AHhh,  S-Steve?” his eyes slid shut as ripples of pleasure caused him to shiver under Steve’s attention. “S-shit...holy, mmmnnn!” Bucky leaned back onto the counter as Steve unzipped his pats. “W-wait?!” he bit down as Steve’s hand paused on his dick. “Why? What is it about me?”

Steve grinned, “it’s how you try so hard. You’re struggling even now. Unsure of what you want, of why I want you,” Steve leaned up, claiming Bucky’s lips with his own, hand moving, stroking, pulling little moans and gasps from the kid. “Bucky, hard not to fall for a guy like you, don’t you get that?”

Bucky whimpered, hips jerking up into Steve’s hand, he moaned as the tall blond kissed him, tongue flicking in slipping along his. Steve nipped along his jaw, kissing down his neck, Bucky gripped his shoulders, it had been too long since he;d done this, been intimate with another person. He yelped when Steve bit down at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. “S’okay... s’okay, I like it.”

“Yeah?” Steve asked lifting his head, he grinned as Bucky dropped his head to his shoulder, breath coming out in small pants. “Feel good?” he asked getting a moan in response as he continued stroking. “I wanna see you Bucky,” he smiled as Buck forced himself to sit back, bottom lip between his teeth, eyes screwed shut as Steve took care of him. 

Bucky could feel himself reaching the edge, his face burned as he knew he wouldn’t last long, “S-Steve, ummnff, I uh..GOD, fuck shit, s-stop...h-hold on!” he licked his lips, head falling back, fingers tightening on Steve’s shoulders, “n-no, no, don’t stop!! OH, feelssogood, ahhmnnn,” he jerked up in Steve’s hand letting out a shout as he came.

Steve’s hand slowed, slowly stroking him as he caught his breath, “so good.”

Bucky blushed, “Steve,” he sat up pulling him in, “let me-”

Steve chuckled, “soon, wanna take care of you first. Go take a shower hmm?” he pressed a kiss to his lips tucking him in carefully and pulling Bucky down off the counter. “I’ll pick out a movie to watch alright?”

Bucky nodded, holding onto him for a moment, “you sure?”

Steve grinned, “we are gonna go slow, I don’t want to make you feel like you have to do anything, I want you to know how I feel, understand?”

Bucky nodded, tipping his head back and accepting the kiss Steve gave him before padding across the kitchen towards his room to grab some clothes. 


	8. Chapter 8

“Sir?”

“Steve.”

Bucky blinked. He cleared his throat and hesitated in the doorway. Steve was in the middle of a meeting it seemed. Tongue darting out nervously he felt his stomach flip when blue eyes zeroed in on the action. “Uh, you wanted to see me?”

Steve nodded motioning him over. “This is one of my friends, Brock Rumlow, this is the new kid on payroll, James ‘Bucky’ Barnes.”

Bucky smiled taking the hand of the tall dark haired stranger. Looking over at Steve who just smiled at him, “It is nice to finally meet you Bucky.”

Bucky’s smile wavered for a moment. “N-nice to meet you, I’m sorry how do you know me?”

Brock looked over at Steve whose grin broadened and the blond dropped his head, “C’mon Rogers!”

“Alright alright, look, Buck, it’s end of the day go get your bag, Brock, we’ll meet you at your office in an hour yeah?” The man nodded and grunted before stepping past Bucky who was looking very much like a lost puppy. He motioned at Bucky behind his back and thrust his hips, grinned when Steve shook his head.

Bucky swallowed as Steve pressed him against the wall of the elevator. It had been like this for a week now, ever since that night. It was professional at work, as soon as they were off Steve’s hands would be all over him.

He could handle that, if Steve let him touch him. Bucky tilted his head up to kiss back and Steve was gone. Opening his eyes he narrowed them at the blond that was currently leaning against the wall of the elevator. “Steve-” the doors opened and he let out a little sigh.

Steve grinned as Bucky looked around the floor. “What do you think?”

“What...are we doing here?”

Brock clapped him on the shoulder, “Ready?!”

Steve caught Bucky by the arm, leading him further into the room, “you need this.”

“Steve, I can’t do this.”

Brock chuckled from his other side. “What, ‘fraid Imma beat the ever loving shit outta ya?! That’s not what I’m getting paid for. You’re here to learn how to fight back.” He caught Bucky’s chin, “yeah, look at that...he did a number on ya, what’s that from? Week, two weeks?”

Bucky shoved Brock’s hand away glaring up at the man. “No,” he growled pulling out of their grasp and turning back towards the entrance of the room.

“Bucky!” Steve followed him and was shoved aside.

Brock caught Buck by the arm and swung him around easily picking him up and tossing him over his shoulder, smacking his ass with an open hand, the crack reverberating throughout the room. “DAMN Rogers, tight little ass here!”

Steve sighed as Bucky glared at him from his position over Brock’s shoulder. “Buck, it’s good for ya.”

* * *

 

Joe smirked as he listened to his two closest friends Lance Cassidy and Frankie Shapiro. Both men looking over at him as they sat in the booth of the bar. “What they say?”

Joe frowned, “this Wilson guy has put a restraining order on me and I can’t even go near him. He’s working at some hoity toity fancy schmany building office, fer some fucker called Steve Rogers.”

“This that kid? Uhh, James right? His name has been coming up a lot lately-”

“That’s my kid! I MADE HIM,” Joe shouted slamming his hands down on the table.

Frankie chuckled, looking over at Lance, “shut you up...and that kid... he’s yours huh? Funny thing is I heard he belongs to this new guy. So he some kinda daddy’s boy?”

Joe growled, “shut your mouth.”

“He is ahhh, that’s your type, right?” Frankie nodded drinking from his bottle, “What are we gonna do about it then?”

* * *

 

Brock grinned as Bucky dumped himself on the ground. “I like you kid.”

Steve had dropped him off everyday after work. It had been two weeks since he had first come here. Brock’s little workout studio was an open floor above his apartment. Seeing as how he owned the apartment building it wasn’t a problem, he specialized in different styles of hand to hand combat.

The physical training was actually something Bucky welcomed. He had missed the hard work from construction and his body ached the first night he had gone home, barely making it past the front door of his apartment before falling asleep on the couch. He remembered falling asleep on the couch at least, he had woken up in bed in his grey sweats.

“You’re focused, intense, adapt quickly.”

Bucky huffed a laugh and sucked in his breath when Brock dropped on top of him, gloved hands coming up to protect his face readying himself for an attack. It didn’t come, “WHOA!” he scrambled back until Brock pinned him down. “W-what are you doing?!” he asked as Brock’s hands slid up his shirt. “STOP!!”

Brock grinned down at him, “wanna see ya kid, don’t fight..” Bucky froze, his body refusing to respond. Brock’s hands stopped as they skimmed over his ribs, “dammit kid! SNAP out of it!” Brock sat back growling angrily, “just like I thought...” he grabbed Bucky and hauled him up as he stood. Watching as the kid backed away immediately. “You gotta fight!” he yelled angrily, “this!” he grabbed Buck’s left arm bringing it up, “this is your trump card! I’ve felt it! You can do some damage with it! DO THE DAMAGE!! Don’t be afraid to hurt him back when he’s gonna be willing to do everything to take you down!”

Bucky shook his head, “I-I’m done..” he murmured backing away.

Brock moved in front of him, hands shoving against his chest hard, “what you say!?!”

“Brock....stop... I don’t wanna do this anymore.”

Brock growled, hand closing around Buck’s throat, “What if I just take my moves and put em on Stevie?” he smirked as he met those cloudy blue eyes, “THERE IT IS!!” he shouted shoving him back, fingers still wrapped around his throat. “There it is! THAT, right there Buck! The anger!”

Bucky shoved back against him, wrapping a leg around Brock’s. The taller man laughed, lifting his leg and following through, elbow against Buck’s chest and shoving hard. Bucky flew onto his back, rolling as soon as he felt the ground under him, avoiding the stomp. “DAMMIT BROCK!” he shouted standing. Brock was already in his space, he stepped back and gave a little grunt when the man crashed his lips to his.

Brock laughed when the kid connected his fist with his face. He stumbled and fell back onto his ass. “Shit....you’ve been holding back!” he smiled up at him. “Gonna wait till I’m already fucking ya to get that reaction again?!”

“Shut the fuck up,” Bucky growled back keeping space between them. 

“Nahh, kid, I ain’t really want your tight little ass, your not my type. I like confidence, someone that isn’t afraid of defending themselves. Sit.” He waited watching Bucky huff angrily, finally he planted himself on the ground. “Look, this guy has power over you, nah, nah..don’t argue. You froze up...”

Bucky swallowed.

“Don’t tell me, I don’t give a shit.” he grumbled, rubbing his jaw, “it’s up to you. That anger? If ya gotta face that guy again... pull on that. Just don’t forget, Steve picked you. You’re worth it, pick up your chin yeah? Steve doesn’t make mistakes...”

* * *

 

Steve watched Bucky as he walked him to his door, he had been unusually quiet since he’d picked him up, “rough session?”

Bucky nodded, shoulders slumped, head down.

Steve licked his lips. “Want to do dinner?”

Bucky held still, door half opened. “Steve?”

“Hmm?” Steve hummed leaning against the wall outside his door, looking at him softly.

“Brock said that you don’t make mistakes...” he looked up as Steve made a noise, unsure where this was going, “so, why don’t you let me touch you?”

Steve stared at him, “Buck-”

“I mean...it’s just, at work you don’t show any signs, which I get, you wanna stay professional. But when we’re alone, we just stay here at my place, do you not want anyone to see me with you?”

Steve reached out wrapping his arms around him, pulling him into a hug, “I am not ashamed of you, I didn’t want to rush you into anything,” he ducked so he could meet his gaze. “I want to make sure you know that I want you, not because of your looks... I value who you are.” Steve smiled sheepishly, “maybe I haven’t been going about this the right way?” he mused aloud.

Bucky let him pull him close, arms immediately wrapping around the other man. He had ached to touch him, but had been uncertain. He dropped his head onto Steve’s chest, “I’m probably just being stupid... I just- I’m scared,” he finished quietly, the latter muffled against the blonds broad chest.

“Hey!” Steve pressed a quick kiss to his lips, “what? What was that?”

Bucky swallowed, his stomach turned into knots and he chewed on his lip unsure of what to say, how to word it. He shook his head and pulled out of Steve’s arms kicking his door open and leaving Steve to follow... or not.

Steve did follow. “Buck... Bucky,” he caught his elbow, “talk to me, please?”

“I’m afraid.. of you,” he whimpered as Steve dropped his arm stepping back, “I-I!!! Not! AAAaarrrgh, I mean... I’m afraid of nngh,” he could feel the sting of tears and he  _hated_  it. He just wanted to explain, explain that he was afraid of making a wrong move, of stepping over a line, he hadn’t been in a relationship in forever and-

Steve noted the change, the kid stilled and he looked up at him like a deer in head lights, God what just crossed his mind? What thought made him look at him like that? “Bucky?” he brought his hands up slowly stepping towards him, feeling that the wrong step would set off the wrong reaction. “Tell me what your thinking?”

Bucky swallowed, he tried to remember what Brock said, but what if Steve had made a mistake? What if he ended up regretting him? Could he even say they were in a relationship? They hadn’t even cleared that up, what if this was just a passing thing to Steve and here he was thinking it would be long term? 

Steve moved, Bucky hadn’t said a thing, his breathing had quickened and it was obvious he was having an internal argument with himself. He caught him by surprise, Bucky jerking in his hold. “Whoa! Whoa!!”

Bucky shoved the flat of his hand up into his jaw in pure panic, “I’M SORRY!” he cried out at the same time. 

Steve snickered, “are you really?” he asked looking at him. God, that look! Bucky reached up, cupping his jaw, “I think you owe me now...” the noise that escaped him made Steve harden. No, he had been going about this all wrong, “or I can go? If that’s what you really want?”

Bucky’s eyes flicked to the door, Steve waited, “w-what do you mean? Owe you?”

Steve smiled, “got an ache, you should make it feel better...if ya want?”

Bucky felt his face heat up, his heart beat skipping at the implied. “H-how?”

“Little kiss oughta do it,” Steve answered quietly tilting his head down and to the side presenting it to Bucky, “it’s up to you, I want you to be in control. Tell me what you wanna do?”

He sucked in a breath, his choice? He was asking him to make the decision? Steve was watching him, waiting. Bucky stepped in closer, his hand slipping behind Steve’s neck pulling him down a bit further. 

Steve bit back a moan as his lips pressed against his jaw, he wanted nothing more than to capture those lips with his own, just devour him on the spot. He struggled briefly. 

“Whatever I want?” Steve nodded, “you mean... I choose?” another nod. Bucky licked his lips, Steve felt himself shiver as the kid seemed to steel himself. Steve knew he made some brilliant decisions at times, but this had been the best one ever. Bucky pressed into him, his other hand moving to wrap around his neck Steve’s own hands slid around his waist, tugging him closer as he opened to Bucky’s probing tongue.

Bucky tentatively slipped his tongue over Steve’s bottom lip, thrilled as the taller man opened up to him. He let out a little sigh as he explored, Steve’s grip on his waist tightening, he could feel Steve’s member pressing into his lower abdomen. He sucked gently, pulling Steve’s tongue into his mouth, moaning when Steve delved in, swallowing his moan.

Steve pulled back when Bucky tugged at his hair. “Fuck, sorry...” he breathed heavily. 

“Mmmnnnuh,” Buck shook his head, grinning up at him. “Whatever I want?” Steve sucked in a breath as one hands slid from his neck, down his chest and trailed slowly to the edge of his slacks. He gave the smallest nod, maybe this was a bad idea, he thought a fraction before Bucky’s hand slid down the front of him. He let out a groan, his hips jolting forwards, he dropped his forehead to Buck’s shoulder, “fuck...shit. N-NO! Don’t stop...”

Bucky worked his hand over him, he liked the way Steve screwed his eyes shut, his chest rising and falling faster, hips bucking into his hand. He looked so fucking sexy, he couldn’t help but kiss him, anywhere.

Steve jolted as he felt Bucky’s lips against his neck, followed by his tongue, his self control was cracking. He moved Bucky, hands pushing him towards the couch till they toppled over onto it. He growled as Bucky’s hands fell on his chest, “you said...what I wanted.” Steve closed his eyes, nodding as he took in a calming breath. Bucky shimmied, maneuvering them till Steve was laying on his back with Buck straddling him. 

Steve’s eyes were dark, lust blown and Bucky felt for the first time as if he was in control. Truly in control, it was something that he hadn’t felt in such a long time. He moved his hips, Steve’s large hands moving to his waist and he caught his wrists, he swallowed as he held Steve’s gaze, raising his hands above his head and grinding down on him. The moan drove him forwards grinding down faster, “fuck baby, don’t stop, don’t stop.” 

“S-Steve...Steve, ahhh, mmngh, gonna, g-gonna-” Steve bucked up, freeing a hand he reached up and jerked Bucky down, swallowing his cry with a kiss. Steve grunted as Bucky fell atop him, completely boneless. “Shit...”

“Alright?”

Bucky nodded, the only movement he could muster as he attempted to catch his breath. “Steve?”

“Mmmmn?”

“A-are..... are you my boyfriend?”

Steve was silent a moment, “I’m a fuckin idiot... I thought.. I thought I made that clear?” Steve laughed, “Do you want me to be?”

Bucky felt lightheaded, “Yes!!” he exclaimed a little louder than he intended head lifting up and those blue eyes brightened. Steve could feel his chest warm, he had it bad, he would do anything to see that expression on his face more often.

A frown appeared on his lips and he was about to ask when Bucky hummed thoughtfully. “Shit... just... wait! I can wash your pants!!” he sat up, pushing himself up and looking over at Steve.

Steve blinked, confused at the sudden change in topic, “uh, oh!” He draped and arm over his eyes, a low chuckle rumbling through his chest. “Just, yeah, we can do that...” he lifted his arm, peeking out from under it, “might have to stay the night...?”

Bucky smiled, “well, that’s just t he worst! What am I gonn-” he let out a yelp as Steve jerked him into his arms, shutting him up with a kiss. He’d worry about everything later, right now he was gonna enjoy the man beneath him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Abuse, mentions of rape, physical violence ( it’s just not pretty)

Weeks passed and Bucky became more comfortable at ‘Rogers Co.’

He paused, huffing as he bent over for a moment to catch his breath, raising both arm over his head as he stretched. He had started running in the mornings before work and it was helping to relieve some stress. 

Sam was helping him with the follow up court proceedings and Joe had been quiet, subdued when he did have to see him in court. He still kept stating that he and Bucky were in a secret relationship and Bucky was worried that the man had mental issues, maybe he had invented having a relationship but it just wasn’t true!!

He had a meeting with Tony but Steve had given him the day off, which meant lunch. Looking at his phone he frowned, Tony was re-scheduling due to work emergency, he wondered what that meant? He wondered what a prosthetic emergency was? 

He frowned, it brought back memories, ones he would rather forget of how he had met Tony. 

He shook it off and took in a deep breath, he enjoyed running, he enjoyed the feeling of his muscles working, warming and heating up. He wondered it Brock could see him earlier and stopped long enough to send a text before heading back to his place. 

BR: [Sure, finishing up with another guy, head over.]

* * *

 

Bucky heard the sound of fist hitting flesh and grimaced as he saw Brock hit the floor, only for a second as he rolled over backwards and was up on his feet in mere seconds. He set his bag down and watched the two men go at it for a few more minutes. 

He smiled as the older man looked over at him and nodded, “Hey there kiddo, alright Cass, we’ll pick this up net session, you did great!”

Bucky smiled at the man that glanced over at him and raised an eyebrow, eyes lingering on his left arm. “Brock!” he was used to such stares, “that was amazing! Could you show me how to do that?!”

“I could go a few rounds with the kid?”

Brock shook his head, shoving the other man to the side, “you kidding me? NNaaahh, this kid isn’t at that level yet,” he cuffed Bucky on the side of the head quickly and wrapped an arm around his neck playfully.

“Anytime you wanna have fun kid, give me a call!” the other joked winking as he stepped off the mat and headed towards the elevator.

“Who’s that?”

Brock followed his line of vision and shook his head, “trouble that’s who, don’t mess with Cass, he might seem friendly, but that guy? Met him back in the Army, he’s a sadistic fuck. He makes torture seem like a fun past time...anyways forget about him... you ready for me today?”

Bucky nodded and moved back over to his bag, grabbing tape to wrap his hand in and was done in a few minutes, quickly joining Brock back on the mat to stretch and warm up.

* * *

 

Steve threw his head back and laughed as Sam cracked another joke. The man was intelligent, had started his own company just like he did, it had been tough on Sam, he had almost lost it all. Then Tony had come into his firm, he needed representation and needed someone that wasn’t bought.

The rest was as they say, history.

“Tell me about the kid? How long have you two been...?”

Steve blushed, “it wasn’t...really, but he;s so damned cute! I almost didn’t hire him cause I wanted to date him first actually.”

“Tony?” Sam snickered making Steve nod, “thought so, he does those kind of things.”

“Did he throw someone at you too?” Steve asked raising an eyebrow.

Sam looked down and smiled softly, “yeah actually. She’s a cute one, works in a bakery and is doing her best to make me fat!”

Steve laughed.

* * *

 

Joe frowned, he hated waiting, so he dialed the number again. “Are you sure?” he asked when the call was answered.

“Yeah now shut up and wait, if he comes down with Rumlow we gotta call it off. Elevators almost here be patient.”

Bucky looked up as the doors opened, he couldn’t wait to get back home and shower and sleep for the rest of the day. He took a step before a hand pushed him back into the elevator and the man pressed the button for the garage level. 

“Hey man...” he recognized the man from earlier as he was pushed back and shoved against the wall, he grabbed the arm at his throat and kicked at the back of his knee. 

He was pulled forwards and a little gasp left his lips, “ooohhh, now I get it, why Joe is so hot for you..”

Bucky felt bile rise up into his throat as the doors to the elevator opened and he was lifted off the floor and thrown.  He landed with a hard thud, scrambling before he could take in his surroundings. It was the middle of the day, there had to be someone around!

Something solid connected with his ribs knocking the wind completely out of his lungs and sending him rolling. Tears sprang to his eyes and he clutched at his side as he crawled to his knees.

“Miss me?” he could hear someone else laughing. He managed to swallow some air as he made his feet, a hand caught the back of his head, fingers wrapping in his short hair. He swung hard, turning and using his legs to put more power behind it. He landed a hit, square in the jaw as he met the mans gaze. 

Not Joe.

He stumbled back, seeing the man from before before he finally saw him, bat already swinging mid-air. Bucky managed to block with his left, the sound of metal meeting metal making him sick. He slid back and a body slammed into him, they hit the ground hard and Bucky fought back. 

A hand wrapped around his throat and his head hit the ground hard enough that his vision went black, “Fuck...did you kill him?”

“No, he’s still breathing.... see?”

The hand loosened and Bucky bucked his hips up throwing the man off and sitting up. The last thing he saw was the bat coming at him and everything went black.

* * *

 

“So, how serious is it?”

Steve pushed his plate away and looked up at Sam, “Serious? We just got started...but I really like him. Bucky is...” he smiled thinking about the brunette. The way he blushed and those long eyelashes swept down over those high cheekbones. The way his fingers slowly trailed over his skin. 

Sam chuckled, “looks serious!” he sat back, “well, we’ll have all this sorted out and you two will be able to keep going about your regularly scheduled program!”

Steve frowned, “what else do we have to do?”

“well,” Sam nodded as the waitress came up and took their plates, “unofficially?” he looked at Steve, “remember to keep and eye over your shoulder, this guy is unstable and I’m worried about what he can do. Or rather what he will attempt to do, he’s completely obsessed with James.”

Steve nodded, “I have him training, I want him to be able to protect himself.”

“Good move...”

* * *

 

Bucky groaned, his head hurt like hell. His knees bit into the ground beneath him feet tied under and behind him, his arms too were tied behind him, his left having gone numb he wasn’t sure if it was from the damage it took earlier from the hit with the bat or not. He rolled his shoulders trying to asses that damage, his jaw hurt like hell, his ribs were screaming at him and he was having trouble breathing having to take small shallow breaths.

“Awake?”

He let out a noise as a hand slid across his jaw, over the cloth that was tied around his mouth to the back of his head, he couldn’t see anything he realized. He tried shaking his head and panicked for a moment before realizing he was blindfolded. Why? He knew at least one of his attackers and had just met the second one. 

His heart skipped, Joe. Joe had him. No one knew where he was. Steve wouldn’t be expecting to hear from him till Monday, that meant he could be here for three or four days before anyone really missed him. No, his ma would try to get in touch with him.... maybe by Sunday? 

“Lets get this over with, the sooner we have our fun the better. Someone is bound to miss him. You’re gonna have to get rid of him after a few days. They’re gonna be suspicious of you already with him taking you to court.”

“Shut up, it’s not his fault. It’s that blond guy, he’s probably pushing him to take me to court...but once we get done here...he’ll remember. He belongs to me.”

A hand wrapped along his throat, Bucky jerked forwards and whimpered when the hand tightened around his throat pulling him back into a body. He swallowed as the man laughed, he teetered when someone shoved them. 

“Get your hands off him!” Joe.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!!” Cass, he remembered the guys voice, who was the third? If he was gonna make it out alive- 

Bucky felt terror freeze him. Remembering what the third had just said, ‘ _You’re gonna have to get rid of him after a few days_.’ They weren’t planning on letting him go. 

“Joe.... we talked about this, said we were gonna get him for ya right? We did. You said we could have our fun, now it’s time for you to hold up your bit. Look... why dontcha go get some dinner? We’ll have our fun for a few hours and by the time you get back?? Bada bing bada boom, we got our share.”

Bucky needed to move, he pulled on his arms, and cried out as he was kicked in the back. He landed on his face with a thud and someone was atop him in seconds. 

“Joe, c’cmon Joe.... we’ll leave ya plenty, but go on now... just a couple hours? Yeah? There we go,” Bucky let out a muffled scream as he heard the door open and shut after a moment, trying to shake off the third that was atop him. Hands hooking into his jeans at his hips and jerking them down.

“Fuckin’ cut them off him...”

He realized what was about to happen. Bucky screamed shaking and jerking at his restraints. No. No, not like this. This wasn’t supposed to be happening. Steve was helping him by sending him to Brock, he should have been able to fight them off... Steve...

Steve.. just think about Steve. He gasped as he felt the cold edge of knife along his hip, the material of his jeans giving way. No!! He was screaming but who would hear him? Where was he? 

Steve...

Think of his smile, the way his hands felt on his face... 

Steve..

Bucky couldn’t help the sob that tore up through him as he struggled against the hands on him. 

* * *

 

Steve laughed as he stepped out of the restaurant with Sam. His phone ringing, “I’ll have to call him...oh, it’s his mom,” he answered while Sam stood by for a second, “hey, Mrs. Barnes....”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of rape, physical abuse mentioned, death

“Wake up... wake up... pretty boy..?”

Bucky lifted his head, “Steve?” his voice was muffled, which confused him for a moment.

A hand gripped under his jaw and he winced, “get that name out of your head, understand? He’s not coming for you. Get it? You’ve been here too long.” Too long? Bucky couldn’t remember where he was, his head throbbed, his body ached, his throat was sore from screaming, screaming...he had been screaming... It all came back, Joe. Joe had him.

His head fell forwards as Joe let him go. 

“You fucked him up too much,” Joe growled turning to Cass, the man shrugged with a smile. “I left him with you for three hours...what the fuck?!”

Cass shrugged into his jacket and ran a hand through Bucky’s dark hair. “Call me when your done with him, I’ll help get rid of him.”

* * *

 

Steve stared straight ahead as people talked, the words blurring into the background as he remembered the look on Bucky’s face as he woke up. Soft, a little curve of his lips and then he smacked Steve. ‘ _Stop staring it’s creepy_.’ he had snorted burying his face into the pillows when Steve told him he was too cute.

“Steve?”

The blond shook himself, “Yes?”

Sam kept a hand on Winifred’s shoulder, the woman had finally become quiet. Her tears falling quietly as Pepper held her hand. “Who is this Rumlow guy?”

Steve blinked and sat back, “he’s my personal trainer. He’s the one that gave Winifred a call when Buck left his phone at his place, erm, he’s been working...” Steve dropped his head. If Bucky was missing there was only one person he could think of. 

The police had gone to Joe Johnson’s home. The place was empty, a squad car had been left to wait and watch in case the man came back. 

Sam watched Steve for a moment, he had been there when Winifred had called, asking Steve who Brock was and why he was calling her from Bucky’s phone? Where was Bucky? It had been a scramble, Steve going to Bucky’s apartment Sam heading over to Tony’s.

Steve had gone to Brock’s and picked up Bucky’s phone. On his request Brock went with him to see Sam and what was needed. He told them Bucky had shown up earlier than usual and had walked in on the end of his training session with his last client Lance Cassidy who had left. They had gone through their regular training session and Brock had told him next on they would incorporate moves to defend against weapons.

Bucky was progressing. 

Steve felt his stomach turn. He should have been there to pick him up. He should have spent the night like Bucky had wanted... they could have gone to breakfast, stayed in bed, he should have told him he loved him.

“Stop that.” Steve looked up at Sam, “Stop whatever it was you were thinking about. We’re gonna find the kid, got it?”

* * *

 

Bucky stared at the grimy flooring of the room, the blindfold had fallen when Joe had pulled on it, shoving him to the ground and he let out a small whimper, he thought about his ma’s hand slipping along his jaw, the sound of his little sisters laughter. Another whimper escaped as a large hand tangled in his short hair, he squeezed his eyes shut, desperate to lock out the feel of Joe atop him, the sound of him grunting. 

He could feel hot tears streaking down his face, he had lost his ability to scream, voice going hoarse and finally nothing coming forth. Whimpers and soft moans the only thing escaping. He couldn’t feel his hands, still tied behind his back, he wasn’t sure his arms would respond at this point. Tony’s smirk flashing for a moment, more tears falling, he hadn’t even found out what they wanted to name their kid...

Steve... Bucky sucked in a breath head jerked back Joe’s mouth on his skin. Steve, he thought of of Steve’s soft hands, the way he touched him as if he were the most valuable thing in the world. “Fuck you say?” Joe growled angrily, shoving his head down, Bucky let out a small grunt as his head bounced off the floor. 

There was a noise, Bucky heard it, his vision clearing for a sickening moment as Joe finished, he growled biting down on the gag. The door opened and Joe cursed. “Dammit Cass!”

“They were at your place... the cops have been asking around about you!”

“It hasn’t even been two days!” Joe huffed angrily. 

Bucky was pulled up to his knees. hands on his shoulders, he doubted he had strength to sit upright by himself, “we gotta get rid of him.” 

Terror. It made his blood run cold. Brock had been right, Cass had tortured him. The other guy had used him like Joe had. Cass...he had beat Bucky. Brock... Bucky felt sick, Brock had to be in on it. He had Cass there, had told Bucky Cass wasn’t one to fuck with, maybe... his thought kept repeating. He kept tripping over them over and over...

Cass lifted him easily and Joe helped him into pants. Bucky couldn’t help the sob that tore through him as pain ripped through him. Cass jostled him laughing ruthlessly as he listened to Bucky’s muffled groans. “AHhh, it’s gonna be fun, I haven’t had such a good time Joe!! You’ve done me a great favor by falling for this little one... c’mon, get your truck and pull it around. We’ll go round to your cabin. No one will be able to find a trace of him once I’m done. Don’t give me that look! You can have him a couple more times before the night is up.” 

* * *

 

Brock growled as he finally made it into the office, “would it kill you to answer the phone?!” he asked hitting Steve upside the head and shoving his way by to the computer and loading a disc in, “look, after I left the station I went back and checked my video’s... all of my surveillance feeds, Bucky always gets off at the lobby then goes out the front to jog back to his place unless you pick him up right?”

Steve saw Sam and the others move over, Brock clicked on the video and pointed, “There! That guy, his name is Lance Cassidy,” he looked at them and Steve shook his head, “he..there, Bucky was about to get off see?” everyone moved forwards, they watched as Cassidy put a hand on Bucky easily shoving him back into the elevator. “Now wait....” he stuck his tongue out as he clicked on a few more feeds, “this is the garage..”

Winifred watched as her son tried to run, Tony caught her as her knees buckled out from under her as they watched the men attack Bucky with a bat. Her sobs tore through the room and Steve felt his heart break as Pepper and Tony stepped from the room with her. Tony shooting Brock a dirty look, “a little warning next time?!”

“Brock, where is he?”

Brock shook his head as Tony stepped back in shoving him, “that is the boys  _mother_  for Christs sake!!!”

“Whoa!” Brock shoved him back, “look I don’t even know how Cass knows Buck, he didn’t even let on he knew him while they chatted it up for a few minutes.”

“Bucky doesn’t know him, its plain by his surprise.” Steve said standing and pacing.

Sam was already on the phone, “I have friends already tracking Johnson, any information we can give them will help.”

Steve met his gaze, “Please...” 

Sam nodded, holding up a hand. “Yeah? You found him? Give me an address, now.... sending you some files. Get close, if you can take them.” Sam pulled Steve along, Brock following, “yeah I’m on my way, call the cops... Riley, c’mon, noooo, we need to do this right, we’re not far off. I know you’re super secret agent man and so are those two trouble makers, but-THANK YOU.”

* * *

 

Bucky pulled away digging his feet into the ground under him, Cass hit him hard, making Buck double over in pain, the world teetering under him, dragging him along throwing him down. “This shouldn’t take long...”

Bucky managed to get to his knees freezing when he faced Cass and the gun he had pulled. Joe stepped between them, “wait... you said I could have him again. Why can’t I just take him and disappear?”

Cass sighed rolling his eyes. “What, your just gonna keep him? Tied up forever? Think he’s gonna change his mind?”

Joe caught the back of Bucky’s neck, pulling him into his side, “Bucky, I can take care of you, just say yes. I’ll make sure your safe, keep your ma safe too.” Joe nodded at him and Bucky looked over at Cass, he closed his eyes. “But you can’t say anything about tonight, can’t say anything bad right? You had fun with me right?” Bucky could feel his body shake, exhausted, he leaned into Joe. Joe laughed, “see?”

Cass growled shoving Joe aside, Joe fought back, an elbow caught Bucky in the ear knocking him over, a loud ringing filling his hearing. He groaned and scrambled as best he could, managing a few feet before he heard the gun go off. He turned in time to see Joe slump to the ground, Cass looked over at him a sly grin slipping on his lips.

“Looks like it’s just us now.”

* * *

 

Steve looked at the three that came up to him, a woman and two men, one man catching Sam in a hug, “They are in there, you guys just hang back. They have no idea we’re here but-”

The gunshot that went off had Steve moving before he even registered it. “BUCKY?! BUCKY! I’M COMING!!”

Bucky was in there. He could hear them shouting after him, Brock was silent, he wouldn’t try to stop him, merely knew that he would need back up. 

* * *

 

Bucky heard him, heard Steve, he knew it wouldn’t carry but he screamed for all it was worth, screaming Steve’s name as loud as he could. Cass growled at him, hand around his throat and shoving him backwards, the door behind Bucky gave way and he stumbled back into a bathroom, the back of his knee’s hitting hard against the tub sending him splashing into it. 

Buck sat up as best he could struggling to breath when a hand shoved him back down. Water sloshed over him blurring his vision of Cass above him, he struggled trying to breath in air, gagging on water, this wasn’t right. He kicked his bare feet finding no purchase on the slippery edge of the tub.

* * *

 

Steve had heard him, muffled but he knew it was Bucky. He screamed for him but heard nothing, there was a noise and as he turned to the closed door Brock shoved him back yelling at him, in his face. Steve felt the room close in on him as the three moved ahead of him. 

The door opened and a man looked over his shoulder, Steve couldn’t see anything clearly. He pushed against Brock who had his shoulders in his hands, pushing him back, when had Sam arrived? Steve was screaming, he hadn’t even recognized his own voice. He was screaming and it only got louder as he realized it was Bucky in the tub. 

He wasn’t moving.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve frowned, he held three ties in his hands and jumped slightly when soft ones reached into his. Winifred tapped his right hand, “The blue one. He always liked the way the blue brought out his eyes...”

Steve swallowed the lump in his throat. She still teared up, she wouldn’t stop crying. It had been three weeks since Bucky died and it still was too much to think about at times.

_Three weeks ago, in a small cabin._

Steve shoved past Brock, shoving Sam’s hands off as he burst past the small bathroom door. He ignored the man that was trying to crawl out the window, stumbling into the tub and pulling Bucky up, hands slipping, he hooked them under his arms noting his left was badly damaged, taking in the fact that Bucky was beaten so badly his lip was split and bruises formed under both eyes indicated his nose had been broken.

“Please....Bucky...” he heaved bracing his feet on either side of the slippery tub and lifting with all his strength, as carefully as he could he stepped out. His hands slipped on Bucky’s wet skin, forcing him to drop him hard on the wooden floor. “Fuck... I need help!” his voice cracked at the end, he wasn’t breathing, Brock knelt next to him, pushing Bucky to his side and pulling a knife out. He cut the rope and pushed the kid onto his back once again.

“Steve...”

“NOOO!” Steve shook his head and shoved Brock back, “No!” he growled again and thrust his hands onto his chest. “No, No, no!!! Bucky!” he couldn’t see his vision blurred by tears. He really didn’t know what he was doing, he had never taken CPR lessons in his life. Just what he had seen in the TV, “No Bucky, you don’t get to do this!” he whimpered. 

Bucky didn’t move, lips blue, face too ashen. This was all wrong, Steve shook his head an echo of Bucky’s laughter in his mind. 

“No!” Steve repeated, even as Brock pulled at him.

“Let the kid go..” Brock hummed quietly, “Steve he ain’t got a pulse...”

“No!” Steve shook his head, fighting Brock off angrily and leaning over Bucky once again. “No, no no no! He needs to finish Tony’s house, the girls need him, His ma...” he thrust his hands down onto his chest angrily, “ _I!!_   _I need him_!”

A cough stopped all movement, Sam bent half over, hands stilling on Steve’s shoulders as Bucky coughed again and water sputtered out of his lips, the ragged gasp he took in before spitting out more water and groaning softly.

Steve let out a cry straddling him and helping him to his side as he spit up even more water. Brock shouting, there was a lot of shouting. The red head moving outside calling for an ambulance, the two men keeping hold of Cassidy, making him kneel on the wooden floor, hands zip-tied behind him. 

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky, sobs tearing from his lips as relief washed over him.

* * *

 

Bucky hadn’t said a word. His stormy blue eyes taking in the activity around him.

He remembered Cassidy atop him, he had struggled so hard against the man, tried his best to lift himself up above the water, but that man had shoved him down, knee in his chest robbing him of the opportunity. It had hurt so much, struggling to breathe and only swallowing in water, the pain that filled his chest, he shivered as he closed his eyes.

He couldn’t remember much. There was just nothing when he tried to remember after, he remembered Steve crying, sobbing when he woke up. That was it. Waking up when he couldn’t breathe, throwing up as much water as he could. Grateful breaths of air, throwing up more water.

His ma was there in the room. Her words drowning out as she thanked Steve and everyone that had brought her son back to her. He stared at his hands, his left twitching slightly, he frowned and didn’t like the feeling that shook through it. 

“Bucky?”

‘ _Wake up... wake up... pretty boy?_ ’

Steve reached out hand running along his jaw and felt a pain as Bucky jerked out of his grasp shoving his hand away and shouting. He jerked back as Bucky shouted louder at him.

“GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFFA ME!!! FUCKIN’ TOUCH ME AGAIN AND I SWEAR I’LL RIP YOUR ARM OFFA-” Doctors swarmed into the room catching him and pinning him down. Steve wrapped his arms around Winifred as she sobbed, trying to grab the doctor and pull them off her son. Steve pulled her out of the way just in time as Bucky kicked hard, he connected with a doctor and the man went flying. 

Steve stumbled back with Winifred as Bucky screamed, voice going hoarse and he was pinned down, jolting when they stabbed him with an injection. He fought for a minute and slumped into the bed. “What did you give him?!”

The doctor that was getting to his feet sighed running his hands through his hair, “it’s a sedative-”

“Why?!” Winifred asked holding onto Steve.

The man stared at them for a second and then pointed at Bucky who was starting to doze off, struggling to stay awake. “Are you kidding me?!” he asked as the other doctor’s climbed off him. “This guy has been through the worst of it, died, and you expect him to be honky dory?! I was expecting such a reaction, surprised it hadn’t kicked in just yet, must have been something you did.”

Steve jerked back, what had he done?! He had called Bucky’s name and caressed his cheek. Loving actions... he squeezed his eyes shut.

* * *

 

Wanda Maximoff was sought out by Tony Stark, Stephen Strange called her in. It had been a long time since she had seen her mentor and she wrapped her arms around him when she finally stepped off the plane, grin wide and giggled as she was swept up by the surly man. 

“Its been a long time kiddo,” he stepped back and looked at her, “that guy treating you alright?”

Wanda giggled, “Vis is treating me just right and you know that Stephen!” she shook her head rolling her eyes as he caught her bags from the claiming station and followed along, taking the file he handed her, “tell me about him?”

“This one’s a dozy! He was kidnapped, tortured and abused by three men, the third one is still out there o the run. Figure he’s some kinda mastermind or special kinda idiot with grand luck to not be caught by the authorities just yet. One man was shot and killed by the other and he’s not talking. This kid is a close friend of Tony’s I know you don’t know him....”

Wanda stopped as he loaded her bag into the trunk and laid her hand on his arm, Stephen flinched, “I don’t need to know anymore, your friends are my friends.”

“Not saying Tony is a friend...”

Wanda giggled, “If you called me on his behalf then he is a friend!”

Stephen grumbled as he walked around the car, slipping into the drivers seat as Wanda buckled in beside him. 

* * *

 

“Hello my name is Wanda Maximoff.”

Bucky didn’t look over, he could hear her sit in the chair across the room. He knew his ma had asked them to let him dress comfortably. His ma... his head hurt and there was a buzzing. 

“James Barnes,” she hummed silently to herself as she sat back. “I am here to help you.” 

Bucky closed his eyes, he needed to breathe, he didn’t need fuckin’ help, he needed to breathe...

Wanda smiled a little as he moved to stand and frowned when he fell back in his chair, restraints clanging loudly. “James, my name is Wanda Maximoff, I’m here to help.”


	12. Chapter 12

Stephen sighed as Wanda stepped out of the room. She looked tired and exhausted, there hadn’t been a patient she couldn’t reach and this was stressing her out. “Coffee?”

The brunette looked up at him with wide eyes and nodded softly, “I would love one before coming back.”

He tucked her hand into his elbow and walked slowly, “Thoughts?”

Wanda shook her head, she was tired. There wasn’t anything she hadn’t tried as of yet, all the tricks as they say. She was going to have to up the ante and so this is why she had asked Steve Rogers to come down. “I want to see if he responds, how he responds to the man that saved him.”

Stephen let out a little sigh, “maybe there is no saving him after all?”

Wanda scoffed, “you know very well I don’t believe that.”

“Right, Vis...”

Wanda looked miffed, “Vis was a different case altogether, his dad was particularly-heinous.”

“Darling, this is why I don’t think you should push it further, this kid was at the hands of some sadistic fucks, excuse my language. You read the reports.”

She shivered, she had indeed seen the reports and could only imagine what he had gone through.

Vis had been at the hands of one of the worst men she had ever heard of, her parents having been neighbors and ultimately stepping in to bring him to live with her and her brother. Pietro had been absolutely incorrigible, and she having to play the bumper, the one to step in and calm things down. Vis had been volatile and would fight back both boys fighting more often than not. It had been truly a matter of time before things changed between herself and Vis.

She smiled softly thinking of her husband who said he would hold down the fort and continue work at home till she came back. He had calmed, mellowed out, and become so wonderful. Pietro was of course the leading coach for the Olympics and was constantly on the move. He would call and tease her endlessly about marrying their brother.

She sighed every time and would roll her eyes.

Now she smiled and let Stephen sit her in a chair at the small cafe built inside the facility. She had seen Bucky for the last week. He was silent at first, ignoring her as she spoke, each time she had moved closer to him. This last session had been rather taxing.

* * *

 

“James, I need you to look at me,” she waited, finally half hooded eyes turned to her, she had nearly jumped from happiness. “James, my name is-”

“Wanda.” She blinked in surprise, unable to form words at his quiet voice, “just leave me alone?”

Wanda had leant forwards unable to hear the latter. 

Bucky jerked forwards stopping a mere inch from her, the doors had burst open and a few of the men came in slamming him into the chair. Wanda screamed, jumping up and moving between Bucky and the men, shoving at them.

Bucky was screaming, screaming so horrifically her heart tore in half, the men had ripped his pants down and finally stabbed the needle into his exposed hip. Bucky’s kicking had slowed, screams falling into a low sobbing. One of the men had caught her about the waist and pulled her away in order to subdue him.

“please...stop...don’t touch me...” 

Wanda jerked away from the man, cursing up a storm, until she heard it..

“please, please...steve...” Bucky’s eyes closed with the name on his lips. 

* * *

 

Steve had spent all morning at work, he had taken the work Bucky had started on Tony and Pepper’s new home and had been going over it. He needed work to keep him busy, to keep his mind off of the fact that the kids desk still sat untouched, he would catch Bruce looking over every so often.

Looking at his watch he headed out. This new doctor Tony had come in was supposed to be a miracle worker, she had to bring Bucky back. It didn’t take him long to get down to the facility, he had driven here too many times, he knew the quickest way there.

Bucky always kicked at him, screaming and fighting. Steve had tried so many times and it had broken his heart every time.

The woman that met him outside Bucky’s room was shorter than he had thought she would be. For some reason he had thought she would be taller, “Steve Rogers miss.”

“Wanda Maximoff, please, follow me. We’ll talk in my office.

Steve sat down and looked around, she had been here a week at least if he remembered correctly. “What am I doing here?” he asked looking at her as she sat down.

Wanda paused before settling completely into her seat. “You’re here to help someone.”

Steve looked at her, “He doesn’t want to see me.”

“That’s not true, he’s afraid of seeing you, but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to see you.” Wanda corrected. 

Steve sat forwards, “what do you mean?”

Wanda smiled softly, “when you touch him, when you went near him, how did he react?”

Steve rolled his eyes, “you’ve got the reports. He hates me.”

“Why do you say that?!”

Steve huffed, “he screams, he kicks, he punches, he tries his best to make me go away..” his voice softened and he looked away.

“And why..” she leant forwards, catching his attention, “why do you think he does that?” Steve shook his head, “that boy has been through such horrible circumstances, do you think maybe, just maybe he thinks of himself as not worthy?”

Steve sucked in a breath, “What?!”

Wanda bit down on her bottom lip, “when one is forced... as he was, there is often the feeling of guilt, of being dirty. He see’s you and he thinks he doesn’t deserve you. He’s too filthy, too dirty, he should have been able to keep them from doing it.”

Steve felt sick, “Wha-?” he was going to be sick, that Bucky thought of himself like that. He shook his head, licking his lips, “what do you want me to do?”


	13. Chapter 13

Bucky swallowed the terror that raced through him when the orderlies would come crashing through the door and hold him down.

Thick fingers left bruises on his skin, he could remember their laughter in his ears as he struggled against them. Hearing Cassidy remark at how pretty he was when he winced or let out a cry.

Wanda yelled at the men, anger shooting through her as one of them was enough to lift her off her feet and pull her from the room till the drugs took effect and she was allowed back in. But Bucky was beyond responding once the drugs took hold. He would close himself away and that was the end of the session.

She took a breath as Steve stood by her, “this will get messy.” Steve nodded, having prepared himself. Knowing that Bucky would try to get rid of him was half the battle, at least now he had an idea of  _why_.

“No,” Bucky bit as soon as he saw Steve. He shook his head and backed up as Wanda stepped closer to him, “why didja bring  _him_  here?!” he screamed at her angrily.

“James, we need you to talk, I need you to understand that what happened to you was not your fault.”

Bucky growled and shoved her, hands landing on her shoulders and shoved hard, making her stumble back faster than she could keep up. Wanda let out a little exclamation as she crashed into Steve. “THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?! GET OUT!!! OUT!! GET OUTTA HERE!!!” he yelled angrily.

Steve caught Wanda and quickly pressed her behind him. “Bucky!!” he stepped towards him, “stop it now!!” 

Bucky shook his head, ‘ _pretty boy._.’ “nngh, leave..just leave!!” he swung at Steve a sob tearing it’s way up and out, he needed him to leave. He couldn’t let him see him like this. Not like this, he hadn’t cleaned himself properly, he was a mess, he was still dirty. Steve wouldn’t want him. He shoved at the solid wall of muscle that was Steve’s chest angrily. “GO AWAY, NOBODY WANTS YOU HERE!!”

“Oh?” Steve bit back, watching as tears slipped down Buck’s cheeks. “You don’t want me here huh? Well, too bad cause I’m not leaving till you talk!! USE YOUR WORDS! SO STUBBORN!” he shouted barely moving as Bucky shoved at him.

‘ _Just like that, scream louder, LOUDER!!_ ’ Bucky fell back, Steve moved forwards, “stop, stop! D-don’t!” he stammered terror making him freeze as Steve caught hold of his arms. “please... please don’t hurt me!”

Steve felt his heart shatter into a million pieces, “Bucky, Bucky its me..”

Bucky shoved at him, squeezing his eyes shut, gasping as he struggled, “Don’t let him go!” Wanda exclaimed, “he needs this, he needs you, hold onto him.”

Steve grit his teeth, fingers tightening on the young man in front of him, “Bucky, I’m right here, you listening to me? I’m right here-”

‘ _Right there...that’s the look!!_ ’ “Mmmngh!” he struggled harder, he needed to get away, needed to- if he didn’t fight back! “NOOO!” he screamed.

Steve let out a yelp as Bucky kicked him hard, knee buckling before he caught himself dragging Bucky closer. This made the brunette scream louder, fight harder. Steve let out a small sob, he shook his head looking at Wanda, “I can’t do this.”

“Then he’s stuck there, he won’t get out.”

Steve swallowed as he still held on to Bucky, turning back he was faced with a tear stained boy. Fear written all over his face, terror causing him to shake, desperation keeping him fighting. Steve felt that desperation down to his bones, he wouldn’t lose Bucky, not when...

_‘Steve stop staring, its creepy!’ Steve laughed reaching over and running his fingers along his spine, Bucky squirmed laughter muffled as he buried his face into the pillows. ‘Lucky your my favorite...’ Steve broke into laughter._

“Bucky, Bucky... I’m right here Bucky!”

“NO, no, no nonononononono...” 

Steve caught his face in his hands, ignoring the fists that were hurled at him, little grunts leaving him with every hit. She was certain he could get him back, she believed he could do it, how? How?? How could he get him back? “Bucky, Bucky...” he leaned in, pulling Bucky closer, lips closing over his. Bucky hit him, fists pummeling against his shoulders and when that didn’t work, he pulled at Steve’s hair, jerking his head back and gasping. “Bucky, I’m not going anywhere, I love you.”

Bucky growled, “no,” he shook his head, “No! NO!” he growled legs buckling under him, “Steve...not like this...” Bucky wept as Steve wrapped him up in his arms, joining him on the floor. He wanted.... “Steve?” 

Steve nodded, pressing a quick kiss to his lips, “Bucky, I’m here. Please, please, please, I love you. Your ma... the girls, they’re waiting for ya to come back home, c’mon Buck.”

Steve broke as Bucky let out a loud wail, fists clutching onto his shirt, face buried in his shoulder, “Steve? Steve! I... I don’t know how to...” he sucked in a breath sobs shaking his shoulders. “Steve, what do I do?”

“It’s alright Bucky, we’re here for you, we’re gonna help you, you’re not alone.”

* * *

 

A MONTH LATER.

Winifred Barnes watched as Bucky stepped into the kitchen, “breakfast?” she asked eyeing the apple he had just stuck into his mouth.

Bucky looked up at her and let his bag settle onto the counter top. He had moved back in with his ma and the girls, a first step in recovering after finally being released from the facility. Steve had been beside him the entire time, Tony and Pepper coming to visit, his family ever present.

He removed the apple slowly and offered her a small smile, “I uh, thought I’d get a coffee on the way in, didn’t wanna be late for my first day back....”

She stared at him for a few seconds, “you don’t have to go back just yet you know? I’m still working and the girls-”

“Ma,” Bucky heaved a sigh, “I love you.”

She took in a steadying breath and forced a smile to her lips. “Like your first day at school all over again!” she surged forwards and wrapped her arms around him, Bucky stood tense for a moment before relaxing into the embrace.

“Ma...”

“Go on then, your ride is out front.”

Bucky nodded as she ran her hand through his short hair and he stepped away grabbing his bag and heading out. Brock sat outside in his truck, running idly, he grinned as Bucky walked out waving him over. Bucky looked around and hurried over climbing into the pick up. 

“Thanks man.”

The older man nodded and handed him a cup of coffee, “picked it up at the gas station, it’s kinda rough but it’ll do.”

Bucky nodded taking a sip, black no sugar, he grimaced but swallowed greedily as the weather had turned cold and he was in need of heat. Brock followed him into the building and grinned at the blond that had just been hired, he waved at Bucky watching him as he made his way to his office, the door closing quickly behind him. “Alright Clint, make sure to keep and eye on him? He doesn’t know that the third guy is still out there.”

“I know how to do my job Brock,” Clint rolled his eyes, hand at his throat and loosening the tie there.

Brock sighed, reaching up and readjusting the tie, “you clean up good.”

Clint raised an eyebrow, “shut up,” he groaned looking away a little too quickly. 

“Boys,” Natasha hummed as she stepped by and Brock ran a hand through his hair stepping away and making his way out the building.

* * *

 

Bucky was grateful to be back at work, he sat at the desk and stared at the walls, he was used to an open space with Bruce working across from him, but he had come to work in solitude at the facility. 

They had given him the paperwork he had been working on for Tony and he had finished the building schematics. It had helped to keep his mind occupied rather than let the voices in, music had also been a great help and he was now constantly listening to something. 

He wondered what Bruce was up to? He was surprised he hadn’t seen anyone coming into work, not even Steve. It had been business as usual and he sighed happily closing his eyes for a minute till he was ready.

* * *

 

Steve stepped outside, stopping where Brock stood just outside the door. “Any problems?”

“No, told ya it’s be fine. Though I’m not sure he like my choice of coffee,” he snickered as he lit a cigarette, wrapping his lips around it and puffing.

“Thanks Brock.”

The dark haired man looked over at him in surprise. “Sure thing, I told ya, I like the kid, he’s got spunk.... and he was... from my building.”

Steve looked away as the rough man shifted from foot to foot, expelling smoke silently for a few minutes. “Is there anything?”

Brock shook his head, “ya got Nat and Clint inside, if anything goes screwy in there I feel bad for the fucker. Sam say anything?”

Steve shook his head, “police are still on the look out for the other guy.”

Brock took in a breath, “I’ll phone ya when I go for lunch, Nat and Clint will keep in touch throughout the day as well. Got a few guys on his ma and the girls as well. We got this locked down tight.”

Steve clapped him on the shoulder squeezing it, “Thank you.” Brock nodded once before shuffling off.


	14. Chapter 14

*****

Steve looked up as Bucky stuck his head into his office, “hey Buck, need something?” Steve ran a hand across the back of his head pushing his laptop away for the moment.

The brunette smiled and shut the door behind him, knowing that all eyes were on the office. “It’s okay ya know Steve?” he smiled nervously, shifting from foot to foot.

Steve shook himself a bit, shifting in his seat and smiling up at Bucky. “Wha-what are ya talking about?”

Bucky shook his head, “please don’t do that,” he looked away as Steve stood and moved around his desk opting to perch on it in front of Bucky. “I uh, I’ve seen Brock smokin’ outside, that guy doesn’t work alone. I just... wanted to say that it’s okay. I know there’s been a lot that I went through but I don’t want it to have an effect on your business and I just,” he chewed on his bottom lip clearing his throat, “well, that is... what with everything that’s been going on, I know it must be a kinda, wha-what I mean to say- I know you’ve been going out of your way and..” Bucky felt his face begin to heat up. He couldn’t get the words out and there was a lump in his throat now, he wrung his hands and sucked in a breath as Steve reached out and caught his elbow.

“Hey..” Steve’s smile was soft and Bucky blew out a breath looking away, “Bucky, it’s okay.”

“I talked with ma, she says that work has promoted her and it’d probably be better if I wasn’t around to become a distraction here at th-the office.... and I could take care of the girls..?” his voice hitched at the end, but he knew there were a few reporters that had caught on to what had happened, it wasn’t entirely silent. He knew Brock had a hand in it, to keep the reporters at bay. 

He had done some digging and found out that Brock did private security, his heart hammered in his chest. Steve must have asked him to help if he wasn’t outright paying him. The thought of how much Steve was paying PRIVATE SECURITY made his head swim.

“Buck? Sit down...”

He did, he hadn’t realized his breathing had quickened till Steve told him to slow down. He didn’t wanna quit, but he was sure he could find work where he wasn’t gonna be a bother and what with his past work experience...

Past work experience...

Johnson.

“Bucky? Bucky look at me, that’s right, there you go,” Steve smiled at him, a hand on his jaw, “hey... what was that? You’er not a bother. Look,” he let out a heavy sigh and only then did Bucky realize Steve was kneeling in front of him. “Bucky, if this is too much for you I understand, you said you wanted to come back, that you needed to get outta the house, have a distraction. That’s fine, but you are not allowed to quit.”

Bucky swallowed. “Steve, I’ve seen the reporters out there.”

“And?!”

Bucky laughed, “what do you mean and?! Who’s gonna wanna come here if there are reporters outside?!”

Steve made a small noise, “my business is well established Bucky. You’ve got a promising future here. The work you’ve done for Tony and Pepper? Absolutely amazing!”

“You’ve looked at them?”

Steve grimaced, “I wasn’t supposed to peek huh? You were in the bathroom and... the work was on your desk...” he peeked up at Bucky, “I’m sorry?”

Bucky looked at him. “You think its good?”

“Superb! Especially for your first assignment? Pssht! Solid! Usually when working for friends everyone has trouble, they fumble or have to do multiple drafts-” Bucky launched himself at Steve, arms wrapping around his neck and sending both men to the ground. Steve was not ready for it, he fell hard and wrapped an arm around Bucky while trying to catch them, but it didn’t work.

Bucky couldn’t think of words to say, he just held onto Steve taking in the fact that Steve just laid there on the floor of his office, hands running up and down his back. He scrambled off and sat on the floor leaning against the plush couch arm over his eyes. “It’s kinda relief to know I did something good!” he huffed knowing Steve had sat up and was watching him.

“Buck, what happened was not your fault and you didn’t deserve it. Now, you’re not allowed to quit, but if you need to go home early?”

Bucky shook his head as Steve helped him up from the floor. “Oh, ma wants you to come over for dinner? If your free?”

Steve smiled, “of course I am.”

***

Frankie figured he could get outta state, but that kid... he needed to get rid of that fucking kid.

He had to lay low for a few days, the days turning to weeks. It was easy to find Cass’ friend Brock, the guy owned his own studio and had his hands dipped in a few other endevours. It irritated Frankie these fuckin pricks were rolling in cash, able to have their own business or rather  _business’_.

Him? He got the shit end of the deal every fucking time. So when Joe said he could literally fuck some up and coming guy? Who wouldn’t take the chance to knock the shit down a peg or two. He would always remember he got fucked before he made it big, and what guy would report them to the police? Who was gonna say he got raped? 

Frankie snickered. 

Of-fucking-course this guy had some hoity fancy schmancy boyfriend to boot. No wonder Joe was jealous. Not that Joe really was into guys, he had been married after all. Frankie shifted taking a drag of his cigarette and looking across the street. That Brock guy was back at it. 

From what he could tell he was the one to pick up Bucky and drop him off. Once he was home the kid barely stepped out, Frankie was patient though. Had learned that he could get what he wanted eventually. They would head home soon enough...


	15. Chapter 15

Steve’s laughter rang throughout the dining room, his head tossed back and Winifred Barnes smiled happily, quite content with herself.

Bucky blushed, “ma!”

She tutted at him, “you have no say in this!”

Bucky stared at his plate and swallowed, Steve’s hand on his knee jolting him out of his embarrassment, dark blue eyes meeting lighter ones. “Buck, if you don’t want me seeing them, it’s fine, Mrs. Barnes thank you for the offer... maybe another time?”

She sighed, “fine, but lets not make it too long? Those albums are collecting dust and as his mother it is my duty to show them to his best guy.” She winked at Steve who beamed proudly.

“Yes, ma’am.”

She stood and called to Becca and Sarah who had run into the living room to watch TV. “Desert in a few!” she exclaimed as she disappeared into the kitchen. The girls cheered from their spot.

Steve chuckled as he looked over to find Bucky staring at him, “hey, alright?”

Bucky crooked a finger at him and Steve frowned but leaned over, a hand caught the back of his neck and he was pulled forwards, soft lips pressing against his own. Steve couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him as Bucky’s tongue tentatively slid over his bottom lip. Steve sighed into the kiss, letting Bucky lead.

It had been rough, there were times he wanted to pin Buck to the wall and kiss him senseless, yet he kept control. Bucky was healing and he knew that, he was not one to push.

“Sorry..”

Steve shook his head, pulling back and looking over his shoulder, “I told you I could wait, you mean everything to me Bucky, so...” he smiled looking at the brunette who was blushing furiously now, reaching over he caught his chin in hand and tipped his head up, “I will wait. You take lead. Let me know what you want and-”

“I want you.”

Steve felt those words in the center of his being, he softened and leaned over, carefully pressing his lips to Bucky’s.

“Bucky and Steve sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

Steve dropped his forehead to Bucky’s unable to stop his laughter as Bucky growled at the girls, he caught him and forced him to sit as the girls squealed and ran from the dining room.

“What is going on here?” Winifred asked coming out with a stack of small plates and a small cake.

“Nothing, that looks delicious!” Steve hummed arms still wrapped around Bucky’s waist, chin on his shoulder.

Winifred grinned, Bucky was glaring at his sisters over Steve’s shoulder but he wasn’t pulling away. Instead her boy looked comfortable in Steve’s arms, actually leaning into him. She looked away before she had to excuse herself.

***

Steve smiled as Winifred bumped him away from the sink, “Shoo, shoo!” she hummed waving him off. “Thank you Steve, without you... I am not certain what I would have done.”

Steve stared at her in surprise for a moment and wrapped her up in his arms before stepping away quickly. He found Bucky just outside the girls bedroom, tsking at them and finally giving into their demands, he left the door cracked with the hall light on for them.

Bucky grinned as he caught Steve’s hand and led him outside to his truck. He leaned his back to it, pulling Steve into him, tugging on him till the blond leaned down and kissed him. He panted when Steve pulled back, growling and tugging him back down, pressing up into him.

Steve groaned, his hands slipping from Bucky’s hair, down his shoulders to his waist. He pulled Bucky’s hips into his, grinding into him. “Bucky-”

“Don’t say we gotta stop!” Bucky growled and kissed him again.

Steve sighed, tongue seeking out Bucky’s, winding and massaging. Bucky pulled another groan from him as he pressed their hips together. “Buck, out here?”

The brunette groaned loudly and dropped back against the truck frowning petulantly and making Steve laugh. Bucky felt.. normal. It was a good feeling.

It was a fleeting feeling.

He frowned at Steve’s sudden silence, at the way the blond had tensed up. “Steve?”

“Run!” Steve said, the word curt, clipped and demanded.

“If you do that,” Bucky’s eyes widened at the voice, he knew that voice, he would never forget it. “I will pull the trigger and your boyfriend will die.”

Steve took a single step back and frowned at the feeling of a gun digging into his back. He was alone with Bucky outside, Winifred was getting ready for bed and assuming Bucky would be back in moments. He had sent Brock home, as well as the others since Bucky was supposed to be safe inside.

“Bucky, run!” Steve demanded.

“Your boyfriend here!” Frankie shook Steve slightly, the barrel of the gun digging into his back a bit more.

Bucky shook his head, unable to move his feet, “don’t hurt him!!”

“See, that depends on how you two behave.” Frankie sneered over Steve’s shoulder. “You killed my friend, put my other friend in jail...”

Bucky held his hands up shaking his head, “what they, you three chose to do to me is why..” his voice failed him, it took everything in him to not shake, quake at the sight of this man. Memories flooded him and while this guy had been the lesser violent one, he had been there. “Please?” Bucky wasn’t sure what he was asking for, his attention centered on the man behind Steve, “just... let him go, we can get out of here...”

***

Winifred hummed as she stepped out of the bathroom, hair wrapped up in a towel, she wore her favorite yellow rubber ducky pajamas. She looked in on the girls, sleeping peacefully, a small smile of happiness slipping across her features.

When it came to her children, Winifred Barnes was fierce.

***

Bucky let out a small whimper as Steve fell to his knees, Frankie having brought the gun down across the back of his head. Steve moved, turning and shoving to his feet swinging at the same time.

Frankie just barely managed to dodge, the cracking sound emanating from the gun resounding through the parking lot. Bucky caught Steve, stumbling back as his bigger body slumped into him. “STEVE?!” he reached around him, hands slipping over his abdomen and covering the bright spot of red.

Pressure, you were supposed to put pressure on such things...

He looked up at the sound of footsteps. Frankie stood above them, gun raised, pointed at him. Steve caught his arm, “Bucky!”

Bucky leaned down and brought their lips together, “its okay.”

Frankie let out a groan making them look up. There was a small gasp and both men blinked as man made a guttural noise. Gun clattering to the floor, he coughed, reaching up and stumbled forwards, Steve pushed Bucky back as Frankie coughed up blood. The man dropped to the floor in front of them and Bucky felt his heart stop.

“Ma!?”

She jumped, startled it seemed, “I... I told them!” she stuttered looking at her hands, blood covering one and she jumped back as Frankie turned, trying to reach for her with his free hand.

Bucky recognized the knife in his neck. “Ma..”


	16. Chapter 16

 

_Ar-chi-tec-ture: 1. The art or practice of designing and constructing buildings. 2. The complex or carefully designed structure of something._

******

“I... I told them!” his ma stuttered. 

“Ma...” Bucky shifted looking back down at Steve who gasped in pain. “Ma, listen to me?” he was struggling, he needed to breathe, too much was happening at once. He had almost forgotten... let his guard down. Steve was shot and now his mother had stabbed a man in the jugular with a small fucking pocket knife his father had given her. 

Bucky swallowed the lump in his throat, fighting the tears and the mounting sensation of panic. “Ma?” Winifred looked at him, her eyes flickering down to Steve her mouth opening, “no. No, ma. Please? Look, please... the girls?” He watched her nod her head slowly, “okay, go check on them but let them sleep. It gonna be okay, I promise, gonna call Tony and Sam.”

She nodded stepping further away from the man currently bleeding out at her feet. 

With shaking hands Bucky pulled his cell phone out, the parking lot was so quiet. Frankie’s little grunts of pain the only thing aside from Steve’s breathing. “Steve..” he dialed Sam, “just sit tight okay?”

Steve chuckled, “it’s okay, I’m okay Buck, doesn’t hurt that much..” he winced, “but being in your arms makes it all better.”

“You’re so fucking corny!” Bucky huffed, one hand over Steve’s. He didn’t think about the blood, how warm it was, how fast Steve was breathing-

“Bucky?”

It was Sam’s voice that broke him. “Please?” he choked out dropping his head forwards to avoids Steve’s stare.

“Are you at home?”

“...yes!” he answered leaning over Steve’s shoulder, tears falling and chest heaving, “I- I can’t....”

“It’s okay, I’ll have Brock there in a few, police are on their way... I’m coming!”

“Steve-”

“I’m okay Bucky..” Steve hummed eyes closing, he was tired, too tired suddenly.

“Sam, Steve is hurt. He got shot...” Bucky felt his heart stop when Steve closed his eyes. Dropping the phone he shook the blond hard, “Steve? Steve?! STEVE!!!”

***

Bucky had an idea what it was like to not be able to breath. 

He had been held under water, struggling till the overbearing weight of water filling his lungs was burnt into the core of his memories. There were times that he woke struggling to breath, sweat making it harder to come out of the nightmare. Sarah and Becca would sneak in a few moments later, their hand sliding in each of his, both little girls taking a silent spot next to him in the night.

He was surprised to find that the same sensation could be achieved by waiting for the one you love to open his eyes. 

So when Steve opened baby blue eyes he felt a tremendous weight lift off his shoulders and he couldn’t help the sob that escaped him.

“Hey, now,” Steve chuckled lifting his hand and dropping it on Bucky’s head, fingers slipping into silky hair, “hey now... none of that. I meant to very manly faint, but...” he coughed softly and sucked in a breath, “honestly I have a new found respect for you. I got shot and you went through so much more. How could I ever deserve someone so strong?”

Bucky looked up at him, “shut up,” he sniffled. 

Steve’s stare softened as he smiled, hand cupping his jaw, “c’mere...” Steve hummed softly tugging on his jaw lightly. Bucky stood slightly bending over, hands slipping onto the bed on either side of Steve, who pulled on him impatiently. He smiled into the kiss, eyes closing. “There, you kissed my pain away,” Steve grinned against his lips. “How’s ma?”

Bucky dropped back into the seat, slowly letting out the air in his lungs before inhaling. “She’s shook, says she was tryin’ to peek like a good parent does,” he smirked looking at Steve, “when she saw what was going on.” He shrugged his shoulders, he was trying not to think too much about it. If he did...

“Hey, Sam will take care of it.” He remembered Bucky talking to Sam. “Is the guy?”

Bucky shook his head, “he almost bled out, she was an inch away from his jugular or something like that..” he ran his hands over his face. What would he have done if his mother had killed for him?

***

Tony wrapped his arms around Winifred, Sam standing a few feet away. The hospital was busy, but he had paid for a private room, Pepper on his heels. Lyra had been called and she had immediately gone over to the Barnes residence to watch over the sleeping children.

“Shhh, it’s okay Winifred!” he soothed.

“They just.. I was so MAD!” she sobbed pulling away from him. “I told them! I told them to leave my boy alone! I don’t care who they are!” she ground her teeth together and stared at her hands which she had clenched in front of her.

Looking over at Pepper she suddenly calmed, “oh, my!!” Tony’s eyes widened as her bottom lip quivered. God, he was no good at this. Pepper’s hand slid onto her shoulder, “you did the right thing.” Winifred looked at her in shock, Pepper nodded with a gentle smile. “It was rash, but you did what any mother would do Winifred and there is no shame in that. Defending the ones you love?” she smiled gently squeezing her shoulder softly, “I hope to be as wonderful a mother as you are.”

Winifred’s eyes widened, “Oh, Pepper!!”

Sam stood by as Tony unwrapped himself from Winifred, letting Pepper console her before moving into the corner with him. “What’s going to happen?”

“Asshole’s going to jail. Attempted murder, rape, kidnapping; not to mention evading arrest and his friend is going away for a long time as well. We got them Tony. James will never have to worry about them again.”

Tony nodded, a sigh of relief escaping him. His shoulders slumped and he felt a relief for the first time in a long time. He had kept his word to George, Winifred’s husband and his long time friend. He had watched over them as best he could. 

Sam smiled and clapped him on the shoulder, “I know man, you did as best you could. You’re doing great.”

Tony looked over at him and offered him a tight smile. “Thanks. Lets.. uh, lets keep this as minimal as we can. She doesn’t need anymore stress. Can we take her home now?”

“Yes, of course. James has been blowing my phone up. Oh!” his phone buzzed. “He’s on his way over here, apparently Steve woke up, he’s fine-”

The door cracked open and everyone looked over. Bucky stuck his head in, “ma?”

***

Laughter filled the air, Becca and Sarah ran through the crowd, almost sending Bucky off his feet. “Hey you two!!” 

“Hey you two!” Tony chuckled making his way over. He looked over his shoulder as Bucky rolled his eyes. “Kid-” he shook his head and chuckled.

Bucky himself understood what he was feeling. They were stood outside the house he had drawn up for Pepper and Tony. It was his first ever. 

It had taken months to get here. 

Steve had been released within days, he was tender but being the boss meant he could, as he put it, milk it for a couple days. Sam had indeed kept everything in control. No cops had tried to arrest his ma, which had been his number one concern. The only reason he hadn’t been with her was her pushing him to go with Steve in the ambulance. 

Looking back, everything had been such a mess. He would never have been bale to get through so much without his friends. 

“Tony, you’ve done so much-”

“Nahh!” he grinned an waved a hand at him.

Bucky tilted his head and stared at him till he coughed and quietened. “If it were not for you Tony..” he shook his head. God he had been such a mess, it was Tony that got him the job at Rogers & Co. Tony that paid the bills he hadn’t been able to. Tony that kept him on the straight and narrow, Tony that had hired Sam who was merciless. 

There were a few more months of proceedings, but it was routine. Those two were going to jail never to breathe free air ever again, never to hurt anyone again like they had done to him. 

Steve was walking over when he saw Bucky throw himself at Tony who was shocked to say the least. He paused when he saw Tony smile softly and wrap his arms around the kid both men hugging silently.

“Kinda warms the heart.” Steve jumped to the left as Brock appeared at his right. The tall brunette’s laughter filling the air. “Sorry man,” he clapped Steve on the shoulder. “Was looking for a bird when I saw you.”

Steve opened his mouth to answer, confusion written across his face when Brock waved, Clint and Nat pushing through the people at the house warming party. 

“Never mind, catch you later Kevlar.”

Steve rolled his eyes. Kevlar. Little joke, he had caught a bullet. Grumbling he made his way across the lawn to where Tony and Bucky stood, Pepper and Winifred now with them. “Hey there,” he said softly leaning into Bucky who wrapped an arm around his waist almost immediately.

“Hey back.”

The party was in full swing, music playing, people milling about. Bruce was somewhere, as was Sam. Steve smiled as he dropped a kiss on Buck’s head. 

Tony caught Bucky’s ram in hand. “Gonna have to have you come in to look at that soon.” Bucky frowned at him, “I think carrying that extra weight around is gonna screw with the mechanisms.”

Pepper and Winifred frowned, leaning in before both women cried out, screaming in joy and calling attention.

Steve dropped his head to Bucky’s shoulder, Bucky who was turning beet red stood frozen as his mother smacked at him. Tony’s laughter erupted and carried over the guests. “Did you think you could hide it?”

“No one noticed for two weeks!” Steve chuckled.

“TWO WEEKS?!” TWO WEEKS!!” Winifred shouted, “how dare you hide this from me for two weeks?!” she cried grabbing his hand from Tony as Pepper leaned over her shoulder, both admiring the ring on his left hand.

“Oh, Steve! Simple yet elegant,” Pepper nodded with approval.

“We have to start planning right away!”

“Ma!” Bucky felt a shiver run through him as Steve leaned in and pressed his lips just under his jaw.

“Shh,” he hushed, making Bucky blush furiously. “Winifred, it will take at least a year to get to it, we still have a lot of things going... he hasn’t even moved all his stuff in.”

“We will take care of it, right Pepper?”

Pepper nodded as Tony pulled her into his side. “Of course, you guys take care of business and let us handle everything else. Bucky knows just how good I am with planning. We did work together on the house after all.”


End file.
